


Double Vision

by Monopolytophat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, F/F, F/M, M/M, warning mentions of attempted sucide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monopolytophat/pseuds/Monopolytophat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally a short requested for my T.O.I but it's such a good idea it's gonna be it's own story.</p><p>Right the Summery:</p><p>Everything seemed normal till a glitch in the system happened. Now everything and everyone is doubled, but in the weirdest way. Sans awakens to find an excitable version of himself and a relaxed version of his brother. It's up to the bro's to find out whats going down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Failiar to reload

Sans grinned as he looked down at the little flower before him. It glared up, petals torn in some places and wilting in others, its vines were a mess, and it looked to have seen better days all around. Sans on the other hand never looked better, mainly due to his speed, agility and magic. Sans chuckled as he shoved both hands in his pockets, behind him two large monstrous creatures floated at the ready, magic oozing from their mouth waiting to attack when their master gave the word.

The flower shivered, as the cold Snowdin air got to it. It looked up as sans panted." Welp looks like it's the end of the line for you BUDdy." He winked as the flower sneered at him. It glared at him, cold and angry.

" Don't think you won you smiley trash bag- eventually I'll come back- I always come back- and when I do the first monster I kill will be that tall idiot you tolerate as a brother-" He grinned savagely as sans growled under his breath- poor choice of words. Sans turned and snapped his fingers as both Blasters came to life with a mechanical whine and unloaded a barrage of energy right at the flower. Sans looked back over his shoulder at the smoking pile of dust. He sat down and waited. This wasn't going to last, it never lasted. He huffed a sigh and closed his eyes waiting.

Almost as if on cue he felt the air tingle and the earth underneath him shift. He always hated resets not only for lack of progress but because it made him feel disoriented. He grimaced as his head began to swim and the cold air around him turned warmer- patch of forest he had done battle in, now closing in trees becoming taller and taller, folding over one another to make a ceiling and changing texture. Suddenly everything went black.

…...

[ Loading previous save file...]

{ Failed loading...Attempting to reload...]

[Load successful...Warning...file corrupted]

…...

Sans yawned gently as he slowly came too in his bed. He frowned as he looked up tiredly, how many times had he woken up in this bed. He could never tell you- honestly he lost count after the 7th or 8th time it happened. As he laid there, he went over the events of what happened last over his head, willing himself not to forget. He was on sentry duty, then he was jumped by that weed, one quick battle and it was over with.

He slowly sat up and looked around in the room, same as always. He grinned, at least some things never changed, trash tornado- check. He listened and heard a shout from downstairs," UNHAND THAT LADLE YOU-WAIT COME BACK HERE!" Sans snickered, and leaned back relieved, Paps was alive and well- check. Bedroom a mess, check. Seemed like everything the day before the reset, right down to the screaming. He had given up trying to make sense of the resets a while ago, as long as the flower had the ability to do so he could always come back and sans would always be sent back to his bed. Not that that was really a bad thing.

Sans rolled out of bed with a yawn and headed towards his drawers. Time to get ready, he sighed and looked ahead," 3...2...1.." On cue his younger brother yelled upstairs.

" SANS ARE YOU AWAKE YET?!" Sans smirked as he leaned against the dresser drawer and mouthed in time with his brother. He pushed off the drawer and didn't answer as he got dressed for the day...or what seemed like it- mainly a shirt, gloves, long black shorts, socks, slippers- once in a while he switched it up with sneakers- and his trademark blue jacket. Today was one of those mixing it up days.

As sans sat on the bed slipping on his sneakers, Papyrus all but kicked open the door, he was dressed in his typical ' battle body' and over that an apron. He froze seeing sans look up from finishing with his shoes." Somethin' wrong bro?" Papyrus grinned widely as he shook his head.

"N-NO! NOT AT ALL! UM...WELL DON'T DAUDDLE- HURRY UP AND COME GET BREAKFAST BEFORE IT'S ALL EATEN UP!" His brother walked out as sans stopped. He rose a brow, normally they had leftovers for weeks, it was a good thing monster food never really went bad. Sans headed towards the door and leaned out. He failed to notice the fact that there were two more doors in their home signifying that there were more than two brothers living there.

Sans walked towards the stairs, stopping and turned slowly back, now noticing the new doors- one beside paps and one beside his own. He rose a brow as he walked up and touched his brothers door, besides it was an identical door- only the tape was police tape. Sans opened the door and rose a brow," what the hell..." He muttered inside was a room almost identical to Papyrus but the theme was way off- instead of a large race car bed it was a rocket ship bed- complete with glow in the dark stars.

After taking a moment to scan the room sans closed the door and leaned against it confused. He walked over to the other door beside his own room and was about to open it when his brother scream brought him back to reality." SANS STOP BOONDOGGLING AND COME DOWN AND EAT BREAKFAST BEFORE WE ALL HAVE TO LEAVE- YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE NOT DOWN HERE AND I WILL NOT TOLERATE US BEING LATE BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO PLAY AROUND THIS MORNING."

Sans froze, then really analyzed his brothers speech, 'We all? only one? Us? The hell is going on this morning...' Sans slowly walked down the stairs as he paste on his usual wide smile, placing his hands in his pockets and closing his eyes," so we having company this morning bro?" Walking into the kitchen he swore to god he'd have to take a double take at the new pair of skeletons, both with plates and both very familiar and very different at the same time.

One looked like it could pass for his own personal twin- he was short big boned, had a passion for the color blue- and that's where it ended. He seemed to have gotten his looks- but personality screamed only one person. Papyrus, his magic flowed at a constant rate giving him big blue innocent eyes, chestplate- scarf- or in this case bandana, boots were all fashion choices of his baby brother- but with a blue color. He looked disappointed in sans. Sans grin seemed to be frozen on his face." Heh?" The other doppelganger shook his head," Lazing about so early in the morning. PAPYRUS- COME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

Sans grimaced at the sudden yell as Papyrus- his brother turned," honestly you both will be the death of us." Sans looked back as the other sans sighed handing off a plate full of half cooked, under cooked and over cooked food.

" Eh...bro I thought..."

Papyrus blinked and looked back from his cooking with a wry smile." Oh pretty clever huh- I only pretended that you were the only one late- so that you would GET UP ON TIME FOR ONCE!" Hollered his younger brother as sans heard a shuffle from the other room next to his. The door opened to a tall skeleton wearing the same sort of clothes sans would wear if he had the same passion for orange red his brother had, right down to the untied sneakers. The tall skeleton was currently pulling down his hoodie, and in a voice only described as Papyrus but lazier, yawned a reply.

" B-?!" He stopped as his head popped through and sans looked at him confused as he looked back at sans and then the other doppelganger as he slowly grinned himself in a confused manner as his brother handed off a plate," Good! Finally we can finally eat as a family." He grabbed his own plate and sat down starting to eat himself as they both looked at one another and ate slowly. It seemed the other Papyrus was just as confused as he was, good- at least now he knew he wasn't alone in this.


	2. Everything's the same but different

Breakfast was the weirdest Sans had ever had. There he was sitting across from- well himself- Papyrus across himself and the creepiest thing of all was that his baby brother didn't even seem to notice anything was off at all. He was holding a conversation with the other Sans as if this were an everyday occurrence. The other Sans was talking and laughing as if he was a part of their family since day one. No this was wrong, this was all wrong.

Sans looked over at the other Papyrus and briefly locked eyes with him, he seemed just as confused as he was. It was strangely unnerving seeing Papyrus, so aware of everything. He looked just like his brother- just with Sans personality. They half-halfheartedly tried to keep in the conversation as their brothers spoke, not really paying attention.

As the other Sans and Papyrus spoke, Sans let his eyes wander all over the house. It came to rest on a photo of them- all four of them. Okay that was not there before. As his eyes traveled around the house things seemed to have been doubled. The hell was going on.

Sans jumped as Papyrus shouted." BROTHERS ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO US?" Sans jolted out of his reverie as the other Papyrus did the same. Seemed he wasn't the only one not apart of the conversation. The other Papyrus weakly grinned and forced a chuckle as Sans did the same. The whole process just plain creepy.

It was weird but for the first time the other Papyrus spoke really spoke." Sorry...uhhh Bro...come again?" He forced a lazy grin as his Papyrus huffed a sigh.

" Really brother, you should pay attention in our conversations! How can we ever hope to impress the captains with such lazy brothers I shall never know-" Sans nearly choked on his food as the other Papyrus lowered his plate and grinned weakly.

" C-Captains?" This time the other Sans looked up from his plate almost cleaning it," Yes Captain Undyne and Captain Alphys- Co- Captains of the Royal guard! I swear brother we've been over this almost a million times." Now concern spread to both skeletons, opposite of them, faces.

Papyrus, Sans' Papyrus, leaned forward and felt Sans head then, the other Papyrus' head." Oh dear your not sick are you- you've both have been looking very funny since you got up this morning and asking strange questions..." He bit the tip of his glove as the other Sans slipped off the couch, he looked just as worried.

" Maybe both of you should stay home and rest. Me and Pappy can do your patrols-" He posed dramatically, in a way that had it not been him, would have been adorable. " We'll just work twice as hard for the both of you." He grinned as Papyrus, er Pappy to keep things from getting confusing, joined him.

" Nyeh, heh, heh, heh! Right you are big brother- you both relax and we shall come and check on you after first patrol! Until then get plenty of rest- stay covered and relax- hang on one moment-" Other Sans nodded as Pappy rushed out to get them a blanket.

Sans looked down as he felt the other Sans fluff both their pillows trying his hardest to make things comfortable. Sans chose his words carefully." Heh...uhhh thanks bro...Um...This is gonna sound weird, but...We...We've always been twins right...?" This other Sans gave him a look of alarm.

" P-Pappy!" Sans grimaced as his younger brother almost tumbled down the stairs.

" What's wrong brother?" The large blue eyed Sans turned to face the taller skeleton.

" S-Sans asked me a disturbing question now- he asked if we had always been twins!" He half whispered, half screamed. In a way Sans was thankful for this personality quirk- at least he wasn't left out of the conversation. He blinked as both brothers grabbed at his head, checking for cracks. Sans couldn't help but laugh, in an odd way it was heartwarming that despite everything he was still being worried about. He looked over at the other Papyrus who watched with an odd smirk, as both brother moved back and rubbed their chin in thought.

" He doesn't have a fever..." Muttered Pappy.

" Nor any cracks, so I don't think he hit his head...Still..." The other Sans looked over at Sans with a worried expression." DO you remember anything? Oh lord Pappy do you think he has Amnesia?!" Pappy paled as the other Papyrus sat up more.

" Uhhhh Bro, maybe if he's confused...answer his questions to get his memory back?" Sans looked over at the other Papyrus and couldn't help but smirk, so he wanted answers too. The other Sans nodded.

"Right what a good idea Paps!" This Other blue eyed Sans started to fluff his pillow again as Papy covered him." Well lets see...Hn...We've always been twins-Me and you and Paps and Papy. Our parents were never good at naming us huh." He paused and chuckled as Sans took all this in. " SO instead of making everything confusing we just call ourselves Pappy and Sansy and your Sans and Paps..." He looked over worriedly at Pappy as he muttered something under his breath." Does that help at all?"

' Not by a long shot', thought Sans but instead of worrying them further he nodded and grinned," Yeah-S-Sansy, Ya know it helped a lot..How could I forget something so important." He grinned as Sans seemed a little relieved.

" Alright..both of you rest up..Call us if you need anything..We'll be back to check on you later." Both skeletons affectionately rested their heads against their brothers as a way of giving them a goodbye kiss. Sans smiled as they walked out leaving both him and the other Papyrus alone.

There was a beat of silence between the brothers as they looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes. Finally after some time Sans reached for the remote and turned on the T.V trying to distract himself from his confusing thoughts. He swore he could hear a sigh of relief as he stared at the screen.

That relief was short lived however. As he looked to the screen his pupils vanished. Not only was Mettaton on stage wheeling around like some glitzed up peacock but beside him was some strange round robot, showing off his skills as well.

" What-"

"The..."

" Hell..." They both said in unison. They looked over at each other. Okay this was it. Something was going on and either this Papyrus knew or he was just as out of the loop as he was. Either way he was about to find out what was going on.

Both threw off their blankets and stood opposite to one another- ready to attack- the only sound in the room for the longest time was the theme song to Mettaton,and this new robot, Napstabot's T.V show. After what felt like an eternity of tension between them, the other Papyrus spoke.

" So I take it, your aware of everything huh..." He didn't dare take his eyes off Sans as he looked at the other Papyrus as he slowly nodded.

" You too huh..." Both didn't seem to trusting of one another but one thing was for certain- they seemed to be in the same boat. Time seemed to stand still as they both looked at one another daring the other to attack, but that being said, neither had the heart to do it. They looked too much their brother to hurt one another.

Finally after a tense moment they both eased up from their stance as the other Papyrus, or Paps spoke up," So...What the hell is going on?"

…...

That was an hour ago, currently both Sans and Paps were sitting on the couch trying to sort through what had happened. In a way it was nice, even though both monsters knew they were not their brother, that they could talk freely to one another about.

Sans was amazed how intelligent this Paps was, he knew about everything- the resets- the saving- he wasn't a science buff like sans was but he was well aware of what was going on. This Paps was what Sans would be if he could fight instead of being just the brilliant mind that he was. Sans sat back.

" So let's go over what we were doing before the reset happened you go first.." Paps sighed as he looked off and began his tale.

…...

A fresh blanket of snow covered the small forest as two skeletal brothers walked towards their post. The taller, younger brother lazily walked behind the more excitable older brother. He smiled as he walked at his own pace as he looked around admiring the fresh snowfall giving off a gently glow around them.

" Today brother I feel it in my 'BONES' Something new will happen today." Papyrus grimaced,' God that was terrible...' He couldn't help but smile as he watched his older brother look back at him with a wide grin. He couldn't help but smile back.

" Heh you think so bro?" He stopped outside his cardboard station as his brother only grinned wider at him.

" Of course I do Paps! I know it- Today something amazing will happen." He sat down in the box and smirked.

" If you say so bro." This caused his older brother to frown slightly.

" I mean it though Pappy- Do not fall asleep! This is guard duty, not catch up on beauty sleep duty! I better not catch you sleeping at your post!" Sans placed both hands on his hips as his brother gave him a mock serious expression.

" I won't Sans. I'll see you soon big brother." He winked as his brother turned and took off the way he came to start his patrol. Thus leaving the skeleton alone. He leaned back and lit up a cigarette and started to doze lightly.

It was not long after as he laid there snoozing away did he feel a presence. Had Papyrus wanted he could have been a knight- but that was too much work, he was the type to take everything easy and let events unfold in front of him.

He pretended to snore as something moved outside his station. Suddenly something blasted the side of his little shack. He slid out and smirked. Before him stood an angry Temmie. Papyrus stood up towering over the little creature with a grin as he took a puff." Well, fancy meeting you here." He gave a lazy wink as the creature growled.

It's eyes glowed as it shouted at him," WhI yu NoZ diEz, yu sMil3y gArBaGe cAnZ!" It hissed as Papyrus grinned and took another puff and prepared for a fight.

" Sorry don't feel like it you little walking fuzz ball." He dodged a long limb. It had gotten stronger- it was killing again. He frowned looking around. There was no one around...good he could go full battle on this little freak. He slowly circled the creature as it followed his lead going the opposite way.

It snarled and started up with a barrage of long limbed attacks. Papyrus easily dodged each on as he narrowed his eyes. His right eye glowed as he rose a hand. Oh this little fuzzbucket had asked for it.

He dodged another barrage of attacks centered on keeping him off balanced. Papyrus found a way around that by simply teleporting and summoning bone attacked.

As a wave of spiked bones came towards the Temmie, Papyrus took his chance to dive for cover behind a tree. He growled as he noticed the small creature dogded eache bone...bearly. His eye glowed as he managed to get ahold of it's soul and slam it down in the snow summoning a bed of magically induced bones to impale it.

It dogded and glared as it forced it's elongated limbs to attack Papyrus. The skeleton summoning blasters to take turns firing as he unloaded a wave of attacks. The small creature couldn't dodge all of them and was caught up in end wave of magic. The force and power overtaking it and dropping it in the snow broken and weak. It panted, as Papyrus loomed over it. Papyrus grinned himself as he caught his breath.

Papyrus grinned as he looked down at the little Temmie before him. It glared up, fur torn in some places and bleeding in others, its legs were a mess, and it looked to have seen better days all around. Papyrus on the other hand never looked better, mainly due to his speed, agility and magic. Papyrus chuckled as he shoved both hands in his pockets, taking a soft puff of his cigarette, behind him two large monstrous creatures floated at the ready, magic oozing from their mouth waiting to attack when their master gave the word.

The temmie shivered, as the cold Snowdin air got to it. It looked up as Papyrus breathed out smoke." Welp looks like it's the end of the line for you, what would my brother say right now? Eh, doesn't matter he's the comedian not me." He winked as the temmie sneered at him. It glared at him, cold and angry.

" DOn tInK yu wOn yu sMiL3y tRaZh CaNZ- I'Ll cOmEZ bAc- I aLwAyZ cOmEz bAc- wH3n I dOz Tem fIrZt mOnZt3r I kILl wIlL b3 DaT SmAlL iDiOtZ yu CaLlZ a brOth3r-" He grinned savagely as Papyrus growled under his breath- poor choice of turned and snapped his fingers as both Blasters came to life with a mechanical whine and unloaded a barrage of energy right at the Temmie. Papyrus looked back over his shoulder at the smoking pile of dust. He sat down and waited. This wasn't going to last, it never lasted. He huffed a sigh and closed his eyes waiting. He took a long puff of his cigarette.

Almost as if on cue he felt the air tingle and the earth underneath him shift. He always hated resets not only for lack of progress but because it made him feel disoriented. He grimaced as his head began to swim and the cold air around him turned warmer- patch of forest he had done battle in, now closing in trees becoming taller and taller, folding over one another to make a ceiling and changing texture. Suddenly everything went black.

...

Sans looked down as he sat back on the couch," well besides the fact that you fought a temmie I'd say our stories are just about identical..." He looked down in thought.

Papyrus slipped off the couch and walked over to the fridge, he grabbed a honey bottle and walked back to the couch sitting down. The skeleton blinked as Sans looked at him.

" Okay this is gonna take some getting use to..."


	3. Double brothers, double friends

It was mutually decided that until everything settled, they'd take a look to see what else had changed with the small snow town.

Sans walked out of the house and paused taking a look around and almost wanted to walk right back inside. Papyrus paused as he looked out, two mailboxes were overflowed with junk mail- and two were pristine, and proper. Papyrus looked out among the town. There were twice as many towns folk out and about this morning. Sans took a deep breath and nodded as he locked the door and they headed out.

They walked past the new Pub/ café, it's large Muffets and Grillbys sign not yet lit up. The library was huge now instead of the normally dinky little miswritten sign and tiny building. The whole place just was confusing now...and the monsters, bunnies and slimes everywhere. Sans' head hurt bad, as did Papyrus. He pulled out a cigarette and lit up as Sans winced. That too was something to get use to.

Silently both monsters made their way towards their post. Morbid curiosity overtaking them as they wanted to find out what else had changed. They didn't get far when they heard a familiar." WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING OUT OF THE HOUSE?!" Both monsters nearly jumped a foot in the air at the sudden yell.

Slowly turning they relaxed as Papyrus- or Pappy marched towards them glaring." I thought we agreed me and Sansy would take care of the town and you two would relax today!" He folded his arms as Paps grinned widely. Pappy froze." OH god are you smoking again?! I thought we had a talk about this!" Sans bit back a snicker as Paps rolled his eyes.

' Great, now TWO people who are gonna bug me about my smoking habits...as if Sans alone wasn't bad enough...' Paps thought to himself as Pappy ripped the still smoking bud out of his 'brother' mouth." It'll stain your teeth and it makes your clothes smell- I almost prefurr your...ugh...eating habits to this!" He swiftly turned to the still snickering Sans," and don't think your free from this lecture- you're the oldest you should be making sure that he doesn't smoke!" Paps grinned at this. Well when in Rome...

" Yeah Sans- you should be watching out for me, I'm young and impressionable." Pappy turned and glared as Sans bit back laughter.

" I'm sorry bro, from now on I'll be sure to watch ya more closely." Pappy frowned but shook his head, now concern washing over his face as he played with his hands.

" You two REALLY okay...You really scared us this morning...I don't want either of you out here if your not feeling well." There was a stunned moment between the two slacker skeletons before each gave a warm smile. Sans spoke up.

" Awww bro, you don't have to-"

" Oh yes I do...both of us do...sometimes...I dunno...It's almost like you both don't care about yourselves. So...If you don't...Then who else is going to..." He placed a gloved hand on both of their shoulder," Your both very important. Even if you don't think you are- you really are to us... So you need to take care of yourselves...Please...If your feeling unwell head back home...We got it covered." He grinned widely as Sans looked away, tears blurring his vision for a moment a he awkwardly chuckled.

For Paps, it was strangely surreal to see someone identical to yourself care so deeply and say the right words. It's funny, he's not really his brother. Just some strange cosmic mix up, but the love he gave off was so real and genuine. It felt good, in a guilty sort of way. Like he really did have another brother watching over him and taking care of him. Heh another Sans...In a way it was too good to be true. He weakly smiled and chuckled, just as awkwardly." N...No problem...Pappy..."

Pappy lingered for a moment still concerned about his brothers as Sans finally found his voice and spoke." Y-Yeah bro, we're feeling a lot better now...and we want to help...I mean really help..." He gave a large grin as Pappy tilted his head. Rounding the corner was Sansy. He stopped and jumped and quickly waddled over towards them.

" What are you two doing out here, instead of resting?!" He threw up his arms as Sans felt himself relax just a little bit. Sansy looked at them frowning and looking a bit upset. Pappy pulled Sansy away and whispered to him as Sans looked up to the other Papyrus and shrugged. He returned the shrug and looked at the two whisper to one another as Pappy nodded and turned. He gave a wave and walked back to where he came from leaving the three alone for a moment.

Sans relaxed as Paps now seemed to lightly tense. Sansy walked towards them," Alright...Pappy said you two were feeling better and wanted to help...But I'm still going to walk you to your posts..." Sans smirked at that.

" You don't have to, bro, me and Pap-"

" I know, but if not for anything I'd feel better knowing your both okay." He had started to walk ahead but stopped." You know...Me and Pappy worry about the both of you." Sans blinked, okay one speech about taking care of yourself Sans could handle but this was new." ...I don't know what's wrong...with either of you." Sansy slowly turned around towards him, his blue eyes looked a bit...hurt? It was hard to tell." And I know you both think your burdening us with whatever is wrong- but your not. That's what me and Pappy are here for. Even if we may not understand, or it's something much more heavy than you think we can handle...We'll do what ever it takes, so please...Don't take on more than you can handle for our sakes...Just do what you can, and don't worry- Me and Pappy got It handled." He gave a big smile. Sans blinked as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Paps who gave a weak smile in return.

" Sure bro..." Sans blinked feeling a hand on his other shoulder. He looked across to the other Sans." Besides...Me and you have our jobs as the big bro, someone needs to take care of these BONEHEADS." Paps blinked and took a step away from them as Sans grinned wider.

" Nope- I'm gone, moment ruined." Sans turned and seemed to grin even wider.

" What's the matter, TIBIA honest, I thought it was lovely speech bro." Paps started to walk ahead.

" Your both terrible." He called over his shoulder as Sansy snickered and called out.

" But Paps, we're Sans! And I thought it was quiet-"

" Oh please don't you both say it-"

" HUMERUS!"

From the distance Sans and Sansy could hear a scream. It seemed to circle around to the other side as Sans shrugged as Sansy chuckled," be careful both of you, we'll be back to make sure your both doing okay... Don't over exert yourselves." Sans nodded and waved as he walked to follow Paps the latter of which had pulled up his hoodie to mask his annoyance. Every so often he'd mutter to himself.' It got worse, now there are two of them, making those horrible jokes...' Sans though couldn't be happier. Now there were two people who liked his jokes.

Two people...

Sans slowed to a stop and looked up at the other Papyrus as a thought crossed his mind."Say uhhh... Seeing as it seems that we have like...a copy life...I guess that means you know of the door..." Paps blinked and stopped.

" The one in Snowdin forest...Yeah I know of it...And the person behind the door. "

They looked at one another and made a silent agreement to make a little visit to the door.

...

They both walked in silence not sure what to say to one another as they walked up to the large wooden door, peacefully nestled in Snowdin forest. Papyrus looked down at Sans, who in turn looked up and rested a hand on the door. Papyrus did the same and let a beat of silence pass before each of them said.

" knock."

"KNOCK."

For a moment all that could be heard was silence. It covered them in a blanket of doubt. That was soon lifted with a pair of voices, one male the other female.

" Who-"

"Is-"

" There-" In unison at the end. Both monsters looked at one another, lucky for either of them sans was always quick with a knock knock joke.

" Iva."

" Iva-"

" Who?"

Sans grinned as Papyrus' cigarette fell out of his mouth to keep from groaning at the answer.

" Iva sore hand from knocking." There was a snort of laughter as well as a groan.

" By far that is the worst joke yet." Sans rose a brow as Paps chuckled softly.

" Nonsense I thought it was hilarious, as always." Sans bowed as Paps rolled his eyes, hearing the chuckle behind the door.

" Regardless, I am glad you both are here today, we heard you were unwell." Paps opened his mouth to talk but Sans beat him to it.

" How did you know we were sick?" He looked up at Paps who shrugged.

This time the female monster answered," Ah yes, word travels fast around here. We heard from beyond our door, that Sansy and Pappy's brothers were feeling unwell..." Sans looked down rubbing his chin as Paps leaned against the door. So they were affected two. It seemed that this anomaly went beyond their life but to everything that affected it as well.

Paps looked at the door as they all fell silent. At least their friends behind the door were alright. The male spoke up.

" Oh my are you both still there. Please if you really are unwell head home and get some rest." Sans smiled as did Paps. The female voice spoke up.

" Oh yes, grab a nice warm blanket, get some soup in both of you, please take care of yourselves- we'd hate for anything to happen to you both." Both skeletons blushed at the word. They were about to answer back when both heard a loud crash coming from the forest. They jerked their head in the direction of the sound.

" Good heavens what was that?!" The male behind the door spoke as Sans frowned, he looked up as Paps looked down and nodded.

" Dunno- but we're going to find out," Hissed out Paps as Sans nodded. The female voice spoke up.

" What no! Please let the sentries of the forest handle this. Head home and stay safe!"

" Sorry old lady we can't do that, we kinda are the sentries of the forest," Sans said as he balled his fist wanting nothing more than to head towards the sound of the commotion.

This time the male spoke up." Then please...Be careful and stay safe. If it looks like to much trouble then hide or go get help."

Paps and Sans nodded before speaking up." Sure thing, man..."

" Hey we'll be back, heh, knock on wood." There was a weak laugh as they took off towards the sound of the crash.


	4. Showdown in Snowdin

Both skeleton monsters raced towards the sound of shouting and a crashing. They passed the rock bridge and stopped looking downward and spotting two figures fighting in the snow. They were smaller monsters and seemed to really be going at it.

In a nod of agreement, Sans and Papyrus both took a shortcut and hit the bottom of the slop looking up at the bridge before heading towards the pair of fighting monsters. Seemed not everyone got along in this newly created universe.

Using the tree line for cover, carefully both monsters moved towards a clearing where the source of the crashes and arguing seemed the loudest. They split up and circled around, Sans taking cover and using the bushes and teleporting to see what was going on while Papyrus used the trees itself and teleported from thick tree to tree. They met up once again when they finally noticed a small clearing between the trees. There was powdered snow flying everywhere giving off a temporary fog as they heard two monsters panting. They looked at one another and decided to stay put until an opportunity presented itself for them to come out.

The watched as the snow finally cleared revealing both a single yellow flower and a strange little Temmie on the opposite side panting. Both parties seemed to had taken some damage, most likely the other half being the cause for both. They glared angrily at one another as they stood still trying to catch their breath. Sans narrowed his eyes as he watched, he looked up at Papyrus did the same, seemed he recognized one of those two.

The flower straightened itself then snarled to the small creature across from it," Whatever you did I WANT IT BACK. You did something to the timeline, altered it somehow! Now you've stolen my reset ability!" Sans eyes widen as the Flower carried on," I know you stole it and I want it back." It hissed as the Temmie barked back savagely.

"LiAr! Iz YoU tHaT tOoK MaI ReSeT PoWeRz! GiVeZ iT'Z BaC To TeMZ!" Its speech was giving Sans a headache, but it seemed like both monsters thought the other had something to do with this new world created from their fight. Sans turned his back on the scene as they bickered back and forth.

Papyrus looked down and whispered lowly," So then, I take it yellow over there is your pain in the pelvis?"

Sans sighed," And by default and the fact that that little hairball knows about resetting, he's yours..." He looked down as Papyrus nodded then frowned.

"Question now is…what do we do about them…?"

Sans sighed and looked down, he didn't know. No…That wasn't true he did know, as long as either of them were alive every monster underground was in danger of being dusted. He looked over his shoulder back to the fighting pair then rose a brow and smirked.

"Didn't they say, the other took their reset power…?"

Papyrus gave him a confused look then stopped and grinned following Sans." And if neither of them have it, they can't come back. We can finally end this once and for all." He looked over at them finishing Sans thought.

They both pulled up their hood and silently nodded to one another. They were going to have to get ready for a fight.

They walked into the clearing, surprised both monsters didn't even notice them at all. Sans found a rock and sat down as Papyrus leaned against a tree behind it giving amused grins as they listened to them go back and forth for a minute longer.

Finally, after a moment Sans spoke out loud to Papyrus," So you think these two ever shut up?"

That caught the smaller monster's attention as they turned sharply at the pairs direction as Papyrus lit up a cigarette and took a deep inhale then blew out smoke.

"I dunno, but it's giving me a headache. Their voices are getting on my nerves to be honest." He gave a lazy wink and cheeky grin as the flower and Temmie growled lowly at them.

The flower growled loudly at them," YOU! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS! YOU SMILING GARBAGE BAG- AND WHO'S THIS THE WALKING TALKING GARBAGE CAN?!"

The Temmie gave off a confused look for only a second." SoMeThInG Iz WrOnG, SmAlL gArBaGe BaG Iz WRONG!" The flower looked down at the Temmie then at Sans before looking at Papyrus. It flinched, no it wasn't the small brother who was wrong it was the tall one. He was an idiot, but this one was just like him, coherent and he looked a lot smarter to boot as well.

The flower moved back closer to the Temmie as Sans stood up and Papyrus pushed himself off the tree. He walked beside Sans. The short monster grinned widely as his pupils faded from his eyes," So then question here is…Do you want to tend to the garden and pull out the weeds or put down this Temmie because either way the way I see it. It'd be solvin' the same problem." The taller one grinned under his hood the only thing seen was the light at the end of his cigarette every time he inhaled.

"Ya know what…How about for once we switch things up…I have this friend who loves gardens so I know a bit about weeding." He blew out smoke as Sans turned to face the Temmie and smirked.

"Fine by me. You get 'Flowey', I'll take on this Fuzzball. So then…Lets just get to the point."

Neither smaller monster didn't want to give them a chance to attack, firing their own attacks, snow flew up as it headed towards the pair and made contact with something. Snow flew everywhere making it hard to see for only a moment.

When the snow cleared, both monster were fine, too fine. Sans was in Papyrus's arms being dipped, as if they had been dancing beforehand. Large grins on both their faces as they posed there in front of the smaller monsters.

[Miss] [Miss]

Sans stood up and grinned," what…you think we'll just stand there and take it?" He walked towards the Temmie as it backed up and growled narrowing its eyes. Sans lazily stretched.

"Ya know it's a beautiful day today, snow's glistening, children laughing. On days like these, fur balls like you…Should be put down." He grinned and placed his right hand in his pocket as he breathed out," Here we go."

The small creature charged as Sans quickly and easily leap frogged over it. It slid in the snow and turned sharply as Sans summoned a row of bones after it. It was already slow and hurt from its previous battle, getting the tail end of the attack and getting hit some of its health down. It panted as it elongated its limbs at attempted to smash into the blue clad skeleton.

He smirked and dodged it easily by rolling under the arms and quickly getting to his feet as he charged summoning twin blasters at his side and giving rapid fire at the Temmie. It only had a second to dodge as Sans managed to get ahold of its soul and slam it into the ground with enough force to make snow go flying around it and crack the earth underneath. He was playing for keeps, the weakened Temmie managed to get to its feet and growled as it tried to charge once more attempting to hit the low Hp monster.

Sans teleported behind it and rose his hand as he knocked it off its feet and into the air. His eye flashing between blue and yellow as he smashed it against a tree and summoned another onslaught of bone to impale the Temmie from behind. It rolled out of the way right in the nick of time causing Sans to frown for only a moment.

While this was going on, Papyrus smirked focusing on the flower. It growled" What's the matter with you, it's me your old pal…Flowey." Papyrus took a puff and pasted on an exaggerated smile.

"Well howdy Flowey, I'm Papyrus- Papyrus the skeleton and I'd sooner believe the barrier was falling than you being my friend." He blew out smoke and dropped his spent cigarette and grounded it out as he winked," So then…Here we go."

He summoned a row of bones to cover him as the flower summoned an onslaught of its 'Friendliness pellets'. As each one harmlessly bounced off the bones Papyrus took his chance and rose his right hand and grabbed ahold of the flowers form. It hit the ground hard, weighed down as Papyrus sent out a wave of complicated bone patterns to it. The flower sunk into the earth to avoid the attack, then created long heavy throne vines to attack the tall skeleton.

Papyrus teleported out of the way of each swing before summoning his blasters, firing at the vines and cutting them in half. Flowey growled in pain as it came up from the earth and tried again with its pellet attack, only to once again be gotten ahold of by the skeletons magic and slammed down and into the side of a large tree. The flower slid down trying to recover for a moment, as it panted. It was low on health from its battle with the Temmie and now, he was fighting a much stronger monster.

It snapped to attention as it noticed bones hurtling towards it. As it dove for the earth and ducked underneath to avoid the attack. Papyrus silently cursed under his breath as he looked around for the flower. He gave up and summoned several blasters having them fire at the earth below them, almost in a pattern. Flowey came up once more after Papyrus stopped to let the snow settle and see if he got it. The flower fired from behind him, causing him to turn sharply and back up a step, the attack just barely missing.

With both fighting in the small confined space it was no surprise to either when they bumped into one another back to back. Papyrus looked down at Sans who looked up. At one end was Flowey and the other end was the Temmie both getting their second, if not third wind.

"So then…What now," Papyrus asked as Sans frowned and looked ahead at his new adversary then grinned. He panted lightly as he looked up for only a moment.

"Well it's like this…They seem to not work well together so why not show them how it's done. You cover my back I'll cover yours." Papyrus frowned slightly at the idea but nodded, they couldn't keep this up forever, but maybe, possibly together they could once and for all end this. It wouldn't be too hard to cover Sans and fight with him he looked like his older brother. Sans it was the same deal, he looked like his younger brother. As long as they fought as one and worked together they could keep each other safe and prevent these twisted creatures from ever hurting another soul again.

Taking advantage of both of them temporarily ignoring them, both Flowey and Temmie fired another barrage of attacks at them. Once again the attacks made contact with something causing a temporary cloud of smoke from melted snow and smoke from the attack causing some sort of damage.

Once it cleared, both creatures hissed in agitation, the skeletons thinking fast summoned a wall of bones to cover the other. Still shimmering with their magical influence. Sans looked up and smirked as the orange bones slowly turned white and sunk into the earth as his own defense for Papyrus slowly did the same. They stood up a little straighter, and in unison spoke aloud, "You're going to have to do better than that."

There was a slight pause before Flowey summoned more vines to attack the pair, and Tem elongated its arms once more to attack. Sans ducked under, grinning, both hands in pockets as Papyrus easily leaned out of the way, with an equally large grin. The attacks hitting each other and mashing in a tangled mess of limbs as Sans chuckled and ducked to the other side popping up and looking over with a wink.

"Seems like quite the knot ya got there? My advice? Why don't we cut it lose- "He rose his left hand as Papyrus rose his right- summoning a wall of blasters. Both masters flicked their hands in the opposite direction as the blasters took aim, then fired.

It took only a second to untangle their limbs- and vines- and get out of the way, barely taking the blunt of the attack.

Now working in tandem Sans and Papyrus started to quick fire bone attacks as the smaller creatures dodged and fired back when they saw an opening, normally missing.

Both skeletons focused their attacks on a single target at a time. If Flowey was in range, they fire a bone attack or blaster wave at him. If Tem was open, then it'd get hit with a barrage of attacks.

Little by little they were witling they smaller monster's health down. Sans poison effect helping a lot to make that happen, and with Papyrus throwing in blue attacks to keep them guessing what was going to happen it really brought everything together.

The battle was going in Papyrus' and Sans favor. Only now too late in the fight could they see that there was a good chance they would lose and die out here. These two were not their brothers. There would be no stopping the battle. They could die here.

They needed to get away, forced side by side by the hooded monsters. Flowey glared over to the Temmie before motioning that they needed to get out of this battle. Maybe get stronger then finally crush them. The Tem nodded in agreement as it looked up. Sans panted and knelt down as Papyrus rose a hand and grinned. Two rows- one on top of another of both orange and blue blasters phased into existence and took aim at them.

Sans winked as Papyrus gave a smirk and wave. The short skeleton spoke towards them. "Well I'd say it was nice to meet you and good bye…But let's face facts…Your both annoying and we'll be glad when your gone- "Both nodding as the Blasters fired.

The battle area, lit up with both Sans and Papyrus' magic.


	5. The collapse of the Snow town

When the smoke and icy haze cleared there was nothing there. It took a second for Sans and Papyrus to realize they had fled the area.

Sans swore as Papyrus frowned." Damnit…Looks like they got away." They both jumped as they heard the sound of trees knocking over in the distance. They looked at each other briefly and took off towards the path of destruction.

"The hell are they doing?" Sans shook his head for a moment in thought as they heard a dog's howl cut short. Soon sick realization hit them as they both widen their eyes.

"Their trying to raise their level's. "He growled silently. Papyrus cursed under their breath as they ran as fast as they could, teleporting in short bursts to conserve magic. They were running slow from their fight. Papyrus stopped and looked around frantically.

"Wait we need to find Sans, and your brother, their out here somewhere!" Sans stopped and nodded as they scanned the area.

They didn't need to look far. They were close towards the town's entrance fixing the bridge trap. Sans frowned as they started towards them," What are we gonna do, if we tell them to move it, they'll just stay put and either try to reason with them, protect them or stubbornly insist on evacuating the area around Snowdin forest!"

Sans nodded, as much as he hated to admit to it, if the other Sans was like Papyrus- he'd be just as stubborn as he was. Sans blinked as an idea formed he breathlessly panted as he looked up.

"Listen I have an idea. I don't like it but it's the best shot we got. I can't carry my bro- he's too big for me- not to heavy but just tall he'll easily stop me- but I know I can handle your brother…so long as you get mine."

Papyrus growled silently as he took a deep breath and nodded," Your right I don't like it…But fine." They started to pick up the pace and move a bit faster. "But Sans you better not drop him, your holding my life in your hands…" He pulled his hood up as Sans did the same and nod.

"Same. Now follow my lead I have an idea." He took a deep breath as they started to run, swapping places to they could easily grab their counterpart. Narrowing his eyes, Sans gave out a yell soon joined in by Papyrus as they ran towards the armor cladded skeletons.

Both Sansy and Pappy were very invested in their puzzle and riddle combo to really pay attention. So imagine their surprise when they hear twin yells and look up to see their brothers running towards them yelling (both surprised they could yell that loud) charging towards them. Both skeletons stood still in shock at the scene playing before them.

They realized they weren't slowing down or stopping, in fact they were picking up speed.

Sans narrowed his eyes, and in one swift motion he ran grabbing his blue eyed double and heaved him over his shoulder, still running and yelling. He looked to the side and inwardly sighed with relief seeing Papyrus had done the same for his brother. He was actually a little surprise how light Sansy was, was he this light. He didn't' have long to ponder this as they heard the sound of more trees being felled in the forest.

Pap looked over his shoulder as Sans did, all four skeletons looking back at the forest as they heard two howls penetrate the air, giving off a mournful call. Sans looked forward and gritted his teeth. That was the sound of the dog marriage falling apart. This wasn't good- they were taking out the dog guards.

Pappy yelled out, "Sans-Paps let us go! This instant! We need to go back- we need to help them!"

Sansy struggled as well, but like Paps, Sans had a firm grip on the small skeleton. "Sans, please brother they require our assistance! Something bad is happening we cannot leave them behind if they are hurt!"

Sans shook his head, as they entered Snowdin, "Bro, their trained fighters they'll be fine- "

Sansy grunted as he was let down and stopped his foot as Pappy folded his arms," this is because we're the younger twins you don't believe in us!"

Pap was looking in the direction of the vines then turned his head fast, glaring, "Really?! We're doing this right now?!"

Sans rose his hands, "Okay, now listen, it's not like that- at all- our first job is to the people of Snowdin, we need to evacuate the town."

Both brothers were swayed and nodded, going from anger to worry, "He's right…we need to make sure the people here first and foremost are safe."

Sans nodded as Sansy rose a hand his light blue eyes lighting up with magic, "I shall alert the captains, as to the state of Snowdin forest." Sans, Paps, and Pappy nodded as they blinked. All that was left was imprint's in the snow from where Sansy was standing at.

With him gone they nodded to one another and separated raising the alarm. Papyrus shouted as he motioned for everyone to leave the town, normally an evacuation wouldn't take too long but since they had more monsters around this time, it was twice the work. Sans was hurrying along a rather large bunny family as Paps was helping monsters out of the Pub/café combo.

They turned their head as they heard a crash, and one last howl, the final member of the dog squadron was gone. Sans growled and turned they were going to slow and with the greater dog gone- as well as whatever counterpart they had with them finished there was nothing to stop those two monsters from attacking the town.

Sans turned as Pappy shouted, "EVERYONE PLEASE HURRY, WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME, GET TO THE WATERFALLS AND HOTLAND, THEN TAKE COVER- ONLY COME OUT WHEN THE CAPTAINS THEMSELVES HAVE GIVEN THE CLEAR!"

Sans grinned, leave it to his little brother to get the word out. He spotted a little childlike bunny separated in the chaos. Sans teleported behind her and scooped her up hearing her father call out to her in the crowd. He waved once he spotted Sans who tried to fight the crowd to keep the family together. He turned hearing a crash from the entrance of town. Paps was at the other side of the crowd with the father trying to get him towards the child.

Everything was either collapsing in on itself or being demolished by something. It was hard to see with all the snow being kicked up. Time seemed to slow down for the aware skeletons as they saw the culprits responsible.

They looked hauntingly eerie, covered in the dust of their fallen comrades and grinning excitedly. They also seemed renewed. Paps worked harder calling out to Sans as he held the small child to his chest and looked back, there was no way he could fight, to many innocent people here. To many things could go wrong. He looked down at the child who sobbed in terror as he looked back once more and gasped as the creatures became in tuned with each other's attack and fueled one another to create one nova attack to finally once and for all get rid of their problem.

Sans turned and covered the small bunny with his own body, at this point he almost had no magic and any more use would start to damage him. He covered her as he heard his brother shout. Feeling a presence and looked up Paps covered him," I got you!"

Sans growled," but who has you?!" His eyes widen as they fired their magic attack, no time to dodge not time to think. Everything was seemed to be happening in slow-motion. Worst part was, for once neither skeleton knew how to get out of this.


	6. Knights, ghosts and scientists

Sans curled up tight, covered by Paps as they were engulfed in a white beam.

Once the light faded and the smoke cleared they blinked. They were alive, something had blocked the attacks path. Pap sat down in the snow confused as the shield before them was lowered and the warrior that took the blow stood up straight. Granted she wasn't tall, but she extruded force.

Sans blinked as armor cladded warrior opened her palm and created an energy Ax. As the vapors cleared the two small dangerous monsters growled before the champion, she tapped her shield psyching herself up and charged with a roar. Flowey sunk into the earth as vine busted forth. The Temmie focusing their attack at the captain as she easily dodged the attacks.

"Holy hell is that Alphys?!" Sans looked down as Paps got to his feet quickly and grinned," sure is, come on- "Without another word he scooped up the shock skeleton and small child, taking off towards the waterfalls. As they ran, every so often vines came up to swing at them. It was no match for their dodging abilities as they entered a large empty field.

The only creature present had to have been the child's father as he rushed towards them and scooping the small child, holding her tightly as he looked up at them and whispered," thank you." They nodded as they turned and frowned. White flakes flew towards them.

Paps shouted suddenly. "Get to cover- we'll deal with this!" He nodded as they ran into the dark cover of the waterfalls. Turning and standing their ground, both skeletons glared at the attack bee lining towards them.

It was blocked by another shield. Paps took a step back confused as a tall warrior turned, she growled out at them. "YOU IDIOTS GET YOUR BONY ASSES IN GEAR AND HEAD TO SAFETY! "Papyrus looked down as Sans grinned widely.

"Hey Undyne, you know I love you don't you!"

Paps cigarette fell out of his mouth as he shook his head. "THAT'S UNDYNE?" Sans looked up at him, still grinning.

"OH WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP AND GET TO COVER BEFORE I BURY YOU BOTH MYSELF!" She snarled over her shoulder. She summoned an energy spear and crouched into an attack stance as someone rushed towards them, making a tactical retreat. She stopped once she was close to the group and moved the mouth guard long enough to screeched at the pair.

"THE HELL ARE YOU TWO WAITING FOR GET OUT OF HERE!"

Not needing to be told twice, they both turned and ran. Sans grunted as Paps looked back frowning as they fought the smaller monsters. It was more or less an even playing field.

"What now?" Sans looked up as Papyrus panted as they ran, "I mean they got that covered so what do we do?" He looked down at the small skeleton monster from the corner of his eye socket.

Sans shook his head as Paps slowed a little.

They were now deep into the water fall, both panting as they stopped to catch their breaths. Sans leaned against the crystal embedded rock wall. Pap sat down and closed his eyes. They were both at a loss of what to do.

Sans sighed and shook his head as Papyrus looked up and blinked, before him was a light ghost. Pap moved back as the ghost floated backwards.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh…...I'm sorry…..." Sans smirked softly, then blinked in surprise as another ghost rounded the corner, a light strawberry milk ghost.

"Darling, where ever did you go?" Paps stood up and dusted himself off as both ghosts move close to one another. The pink ghost stopped short of them and blushed moving back shyly as it moved it's little numbs, pulling Napstablook close to it. Papyrus smirked.

"Hey Hapstablook."

"OH darling I am ever so sorry for bumping into you and your brother. Please do forgive my cousin and I- "Sans rose a confused brow but shook his head. Putting on his infamous grin.

"Hey no problem here, right…bro?" Paps nodded as the pink ghost blushed and giggled shyly.

"Well then…Me and Blooky need to get going…We must tend to the farm, ta-ta darlings." They dragged their painfully shy cousin along.

"Bye Sans…Bye…..Papyrus…"

As the skeletons watched the odd pair of ghosts leave. Papyrus suddenly grinned.

"Ya know what- seeing those two gives me an idea." He grinned as he dug in his cargo pants pocket and pulled out his cigarettes. He lit one as Sans looked up at the taller skeleton as he took a deep breath. "Follow me."

Sans nodded and looked back, he knew his Papyrus was safe, he took his job as a sentry very seriously and wouldn't leave the monsters of the waterfall unprotected. If this Papyrus' Sans was anything like his little brother, then the relaxed aura he was giving off was well warranted.

They walked deeper into the waterfalls.

…

They walked on for some time, the whole land before them was swelteringly hot. To a normal person, monster or otherwise, they would be sweating openly. Neither skeletons, though, were not fazed by the heat. If anything, it wasn't even an afterthought.

They walked up to the large lab of the hot lands. Sans grin grew as he looked over as Papyrus winked. He leaned forward and knocked.

"Knock, knock."

The door opened, Sans chuckled," aww didn't even give us a chance to start up a good joke." He smirked as Alphys frowned at them. Papyrus' cigarette dropped out of his mouth. Sans though didn't seem to even flinch.

Papyrus shook his head as he grounded out the bud, "Ya know what I give up."

Alphys rose a brow as Sans chuckled, "Don't mind him, ya know RATTLED BONES." He grinned as she sighed and opened the door more.

"W-What ar-are you two doing here…?"

As the entered the now massive lab, Sans looked up and stopped seeing a nerdy looking Undyne slurping noodles, or at least in the process of slurping noodles. They poked out of her mouth as she stared at the pair of skeletons confused. He was with Papyrus on this one, better to go with the flow than question everything. Papyrus smiled.

"Ladies, we need a favor of both of you… Mind if me and my big brother come in?" The nerdy Undyne swallowed her noodles in one big gulp. They both walked inside, as the small lizard monster let them in. She played with her hands as they waved to Undyne. The fish woman trotting downstairs to meet them on the bottom floor.

"W…what are you both doing here?"

Same question different execution.

Sans grunted, not really sure but Paps answered. "What can't two guys come and visit their favorite gals?"

Both nerdy scientist gave him a look as he chuckled and nodded, "Alright ya got me…We need to go to the sub labs. It's important to some work we're both doing." Sans blinked and hid a grin, why hadn't he thought about that!

Both women froze wide eyed. Undyne quickly trotted down the stairs looking at them. "W-why?!"

Sans cleared his throat, "Research on an anomaly we both found." It wasn't the truth but it wasn't a lie either. Both of their eyes widened.

"W-What did you find…?" Undyne asked as they walked towards the elevator, disguised as a bathroom.

Sans looked up at Paps who shrugged, "We don't exactly know yet… But we'll keep ya posted when we find out what exactly it is."

Sans nodded in agreement as the two nerdy scientist moved out of the way to let them go down. Alphys stopped them, "W-Wait…. I-I…have….H-haven't…. F-fed…them yet."

It took a second for either monsters to realize what the lizard woman was speaking about. Sans gave a soft smile, it held a hint of sadness to it. "It's alright Al, me and Paps here got ya covered." Papyrus nodded as he opened the door and let both of them in. They turned to face the door as they waved one last time to the others. The women waved back.

Slowly the door closed as Sans pressed the button for the sub labs. They both looked up as they head the mechanical whirl of machinery and the groans of cable cords moving. The elevator easing them downward.

They both road in relative silence, for a bit until Sans spoke aloud. "Think we'll find anything down here?" Papyrus dug into his pocket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes lifting one up as he shook his head.

"Nope, but hey it's worth a shot."

Sans nodded as the elevator jerked to a stop and the doors slowly opened. They both walked out into the floor, the smaller of the pair heading over to the vending machine to get a snack or two for the long haul they were about to do, meanwhile Papyrus walked over to the supplies closet and grabbed a bag of food. He turned with a solemn look on his face as he walked out. With both of their arms full they walked towards the patients ward.

Sans gave a solemn look as they both entered a large room. It was much bigger than both remembered and for good reason. The moment Papyrus opened the bag of food, all at once creatures ooze out of the shadow, and lumbered close to them, to see what they could get to eat. Sans was use to the normal fair of well…the regular Amalgamates…But with them were new ones, it was like whatever wasn't melted now had and congealed together in some unholy abomination.

Silently the pair went about feeding them and walking out. They looked back only once then headed down towards the research labs, making a quick stop at the data center where all information was compiled.

Once inside Sans walked over to the large computer in the center in room as Papyrus pulled over two chairs.

They both took a deep breath, neither one wanting to do this but knowing it was important and inevitable that they do this. Flopping down into the chairs Sans started to work typing away.

Entering in password after password to get at the encrypted data inside each folder.

It was hard at first some of the newer folders, at least to Sans had special passwords that were anagrams for other things but with Papyrus' help he was easily able to enter them.

Once in the main folders, Sans sat back and started to read taking everything in. However, for Papyrus the whole thing went over his head. He knew that much, just by reading the first line. He wasn't as smart as his older brother in the technical sense but he was smart in the street sense so he let Sans handle the science stuff. He opted to stay silent and sit back.

….

That was hours ago.

At this point Papyrus was at his limit on how board he could be. He'd tried reading some files, given up on that, played fetch with some of the more willing Amalgamates, eaten some chips (he wasn't really a fan of fried food but come on, he hadn't eaten since breakfast and was too lazy to teleport out of there), watched some of the tapes kept down there. Finally, he'd taken a long nap.

He was currently snoring, when he heard a loud. "Whoa…" He grunted and shifted moving his hood out of his eyes, when he'd settled down for his nap, he pulled his hood up.

Lazily he slurred. "Sup?"

Sans looked over to Papyrus, the first time in the short time that he knew the other worldly version of his brother, he saw him animated. He looked almost excited. This woke up Papyrus more, giving off an amused look. "What'd ya find?"

Sans cleared his throat and turned towards the screen. It was typed mostly in hands- a type of dead language for skeleton monsters.

"Well about our current situation nothing much." That made Papyrus sag back and raise a brow.

"But about the new world we're in actually a lot!" His grin was back and larger than ever. Paps chuckled motioning for the smaller skeleton to continue. Sans had to admit, even if he wasn't HIS Papyrus, it was still pretty cool to share this with his brother, in an unconventional sort of way.

"Well, I was looking over the notes that were written here, can…you read hands?" Paps looked up at the screen and nodded.

"I can just not as good as Sans is." He shrugged as the smaller skeleton grinned.

"Heh some things never change. Welp on to the theory of this world." Papyrus sat up and knitted his fingers together as he listened. "As you know monsters are born from their souls, normally a single soul produces a single monster. That's normally. In this universe, when a single soul is born it splits into two separate monsters- it's as if it takes all the opposite traits of a personality cuts it out of the soul and those traits become their own entity entirely. In this universe, we are indeed brothers, Me and you are the twins of our brothers- twins because that's how this universe functions. Me and your Sans, in this universe share the same soul split because our souls hit different sides of the spectrum, same with you and my Papyrus.

It's really something else, that in creating this new universe, it found a way to explain the new changes to it." Paps sat back.

"But how does this help us?"

"It doesn't but it explains why everyone was treating us like we were crazy…hell with this evidence- I'd be right up there with them…" Sans turned back as he switched the monitor over, easily hacking into Alphys' and Undyne's camera network and started flicking through the cameras. Looked relieved as he spotted his brother and the other Sans helping on of the family hid. Despite not really worrying about Papyrus, it still made him feel a bit better to see that he was okay.

Sans sat back as they flicked over to the battle between Flowey, the Temmie, Undyne the knight and Alphys the knight. As he kept the camera trained on them he sat back and rubbed a temple.

"So what do we do now?" Sans looked over to Papyrus and sighed.

"Dunno."

With both lost in thought. They failed to noticed the shift in the room. The lights starting to morph and blur. In fact, it was only when the screen started to dim did they snap out of their reverie.

Sans stood up quickly as Papyrus looked around. He gritted his teeth.

"I thought they said they couldn't reset!" He looked over to Sans as the room started to get darker, and the temperature in the air started to shift to warmer.

Both skeletons closed their eyes, learning long ago, that when a reset happened. It was best not to watch. The whole process was disorienting and confusing when they watched the world shift.

Then…everything went silent and dark.


	7. When one door closes another one opens

Papyrus opened his eyes.

What the hell happened...Oh yeah, a reset, that would explain the headache, god he'd need a smoke after this. He took stock of where he was before he moved. With a reset you never know where you'd end up. Plenty of times he'd be in the middle of a conversation to find himself somewhere else.

He groaned and sat up in bed. He rubbed the back of his head as he looked around. It looked like his room, same mess. Trash tornado in the corner. His, quote letters to 'Santa'. He kept up that tradition mainly for his brother Sans. He took pride in babying his younger brother. Papyrus honestly thought it was kinda nice knowing his brother wanted to retain some of that childhood innocence, even if he was far too old for such things.

With a grunt he sat up on his mattress and let his mind wander to his last thoughts. His eyes widen, as he remembered what happened before the reset. There was another Sans, actually another group of monsters. A twin for every monster.

Without thinking, heck without really getting dressed for the day he scrambled out of bed and quickly made for the door. He tossed it open and looked downstairs. From his view point everything looked the same, but so had it before he found out about the doubles. He turned his head and froze, the door beside him equally opening with the same haste that he himself had not more than a second ago.

It was the other Sans…The one that was like him.

They locked eyes as they heard Papyrus, or Pappy as he was called by them run past shouting at a white dog, carrying a ladle. They watched the scene play out before them, the younger brother blissfully unaware of the empty look both skeletons held as they watched him. Papyrus caught the dog, grabbing the ladle and turning to call up freezing at the sight of them.

He smiled," OH good, I don't have to call you both, well hurry up and get dressed so we can have breakfast and get to work!" Both skeletons numbly nodded and slipped into their rooms before the youngest could speak. Missing the look of concern that briefly passed on his face.

Papyrus walked into the room and shut the door. The hell was happening. He leaned against it and slid down slowly. Trying to remain calm and collect himself before facing all three of them again.

He could handle the fact, he may never see…well them again...He could handle his brother constantly playing with his own life, that 1 hp ever the worry for the tall skeleton. He could handle Tem... He could handle the lies, and secrets. Hell he could even handle the resets…But not this. This wasn't fair. How can he handle this when he already had so much on his plate to begin with? He was only one monster, why did HE have to handle this alone. He buried his face in his knees for a moment trying to collect himself. Then took several deep breaths.

This was hopeless.

How could he find answers when everything just reset the moment he got close to a solution. He gently banged his head against the door as he looked up. He paused. He heard another little bang that mirrored his own. Looking down Papyrus came to the conclusion about something.

He wasn't alone…at least not anymore. Now there was someone else to talk to on the same level as him. He didn't know why but, it brought him some comfort. He slowly stood up and opened the door peering out. His older brother was talking to the other Papyrus. Good. He walked over to Sans door, right as he opened it and looked up.

Their eyes met, then Sans moved slightly to let him in.

Sans sat down again as Papyrus sat beside him. They said nothing as they looked up at the ceiling together as they let their minds wander just for a moment. Taking comfort in the fact that now there was someone else who could help carry the burden that they had to bear.

….

After a bit everything went on just as it did before the reset.

They ate together, but this time neither brother commented on if they were sick or not. Meaning they went in to work with them. They collected their assignments from both captains and then went to work.

They travelled in silence as they walked towards their sentry station near the Ruins door. Sans sighed as he stopped, "Should we…ya know see if our little friends are back at the forest."

Sans looked tired, like he'd been awake far longer than any monster was meant to be.

"I dunno, we should if for anything to stop them from killing innocent monsters," Papyrus answered, looking just as tired. They nodded and headed deep into the forest looking for the forest clearing where they first found the little monsters conspiring.

It was strangely empty. They waited a while before giving up and continuing their patrol.

Maybe it was early.

They then decided to head towards the Ruin door and meet up with their friends.

This time however things were different.

Papyrus and Sans knocked in unison.

"knock."

"KNOCK."

In unison a pair of very sad and tired voices answered.

"Who is there…"

Sans looked at Papyrus who mirrored his concern as Papyrus answered this time around.

"Donut…"

"Donut who?"

Sans looked at Papyrus as the lanky skeleton spoke aloud. "You both Donut sound so good…is everything alright?"

There was weak laughter before the man behind the door spoke to them. "...If… humans ever come through this door…" Sans and Papyrus froze, this was so familiar to them and at the same time is seemed to be wrong. Like this was a little different from what it was supposed to be.

This time the woman spoke up. "Could you both please promise us something…?"

The man spoke again, "Watch over them…"

The woman's voice came through now, "And protect them."

Their voices joined in unison, "Will you not…?"

Sans rubbed the back of his head and looked over to Papyrus who took a deep breath then looked down at the shorter of the pair. They both nodded and looked back at the door.

"We promise."

There was a twin sigh of relief before they lowly spoke once more.

"We must leave, but please stay by this door…Just until we know it's safe for you to leave?"

Sans looked up at Papyrus who nodded. "Sure thing." The taller one uttered before there was silence. It sounded like something was happening at the other side of the door, but for the life of them they didn't know what.

They took a step away and listened. Whatever was happening on the other side of the door sounded heated. They could smell smoke and hear loud talking. Were they fighting. Both skeletons were tempted to kick down the door and help but stopped themselves from interfering. It felt like…they weren't supposed to.

So they sat, and they waited.

Eventually things calmed down. The voices seemed to mellow out. Sans looked up at Papyrus who nodded and they both hid. Watching the door, something was happening.

It took a second but, eventually, the door opened.

Both skeletons stood in awe at what they saw.

When the door had fully opened, two children stepped out. Both seemed to be around the same age and size, same haircut and wearing a jumper, but that was where the similarities ended.

The one on the right had darker hair, and skin. They were wearing a blue jumper with purple stripes. Blue pants and black shoes. They held a stick in one hand and a faded ribbon in their hair. They looked peaceful and serene, if not nervous and a little scared.

The other child seemed to have paler skin, rosy cheeks and lighter hair. They looked ahead with sharp amber eyes that seemed to pierce the road ahead. They wore a green jumper with yellow strips, brown slacks and brown boots. In their right hand was a toy knife.

The most stunning feature though was the fact that both of them were humans.

Sans and Papyrus frowned as they watched both children look around nod quietly to each other and look ahead starting to walk, hand in hand.

Slowly without making a sound Papyrus and Sans stepped out from their cover and started to follow the twins. Silently stalking them and dodging out of sight as one of them turned to look behind them every so often.

Both Sans and Papyrus stepped on a log, snapping it in half and causing both children to stop. Both skeletons teleported out of sight, but instead of continuing on both children turned slowly and faced the broken log.

"Sans," the blue jumper child asked attentively.

"Papyrus," the green jumper kid uttered in a huff, annoyed.

Both skeletons stopped from where they were hiding and stared wide eyed at the twins as rosy cheeked human shouted out.

"YO, BONE BAG GET YER BONY BUTT OUT HERE!"

"Please…" The lighter human glared down to the meeker blue jumper child.

Slowly Sans and Papyrus stepped out from the shadows, confused, and maybe a little unnerved by the familiar tone these two children took with them. The shyer child shifted on their heels once they came out of their hiding place.

"W…we need to talk to you." They looked up at the short skeleton, their eyes locking as the other child looked away.

"Everything's all messed up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go we're finally getting to the chapters I am most excited to put out, not there yet but we're getting close UuU


	8. A tale of two kids

There was a long silence before Sans finally broke everyone from their trance.

"Kiddo…how do ya know my name- er- our names…?"

The Darker child shifted on their heels and played with their hands as they looked for an answer, Papyrus was about to ask the other one the same question when they threw up their hands and shouted.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S FREEZING OUT HERE CAN WE PLEASE GO TO MUFFET'S AND TALK THERE?!" Both skeletons look at the child stunned as the more sheepish child looked down, giving a confused look before speaking aloud.

"Please, it'd be better we talk in a more private setting, what we have to say will take a long time to say it in…So…Please…can we go somewhere else to talk instead of talking out in the open where everyone can hear us, and instead go to a place that's safer?"

Sans looked up at Papyrus, who in turn shrugged," eh…. sure why not- "

"Good, finally, let's take a shortcut, I don't want to freeze my butt off in this stupid forest!" Sans opened his mouth to speak but the other child gave him a pleading look as if to ask if him to just trust them on this. Sans rubbed a temple and nodded, this whole thing took another confusing turn, and to be honest he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

Both children took the skeletons hands as they walked in the opposite direction of town, teleporting in mid-step.

…

Once in town, right in front of the pub/ café, both children looked up confused, maybe even a little disturbed at what they saw, but only what they saw. The act of teleporting didn't faze them at all as if they had done it before.

They walked inside, getting a private booth in the corner of the establishment. The skeletons sitting across from the humans as Muffet rollerbladed up to them and took their order. She headed towards the kitchen leaving the four of them alone. They sat in silence for a minute or two, no one really knowing where to begin. Whether it be to start the story or to ask the question. Papyrus lit a cigarette up and sat back as he took a long inhale. Sans vaguely wondered how many packs did that tall skeleton went through a day. Making note to really sit down and have a talk with him about his bad habit. He had to inwardly chuckle at that thought when a voice snapped him out of his inner thoughts.

"…I'm so sorry…..."

He looked up at the children, mainly the child with the darker hair and blue jumper. He tilted his head as they rung their hands head bowed. They had the look of guilt on their face as they seemed to barely contain their emotions. The other child at the table looked over at them, then frowned and looked away. They looked guilty. Papyrus Slowly exhaled to the side away from them as Muffet returned with their order, not making a comment about Papyrus' smoking, as if used to it by now, or knew it was a battle that she wouldn't win, if she chose to argue with him.

As she skated away, they waited until they were more or less alone, it was then that Sans finally spoke.

"So uh… kid…ya wanna run by me WHY exactly your sorry?"

He must have said something that broke down whatever the child was barricading, because the moment those words left his mouth they broke down sobbing. They tried to cover their face with their small hands as they were wracked with sobs. The child beside them blinked in surprised as did both skeletons, all in a loss of words. The small human hiccupped.

"This is all my fault…..."

Sans expression twisted to a look of uneasiness. He looked over at the other two then sighed and reached out touching their head. They flinched violently, as if expecting him to strike them. He withdrew his hand confused as they tried to regain their composure.

This time around Papyrus spoke. "Someone like to clue us in on what's going on? Like how you and your friend know our names, cause I'm pretty sure we've never met before. OR how both of you knew WE were following you, it could have easily been someone else but both of you KNEW it was us."

The rosy cheeked human spoke up. "I guess I can tell you…I suppose I will have too, since the crybaby over here can't…Everything here is wrong. Sans isn't supposed to act like…well like HIM!" They motioned towards Sans, "And Only Asgore lives in the Ruins and, and- "

Sans rose a hand, feeling a headache develop. "Whoa, whoa. Slow down and start from the beginning. I don't understand anything you just said." He sat back as the child took a deep breath. Papyrus was now frowning, he took another inhale of his cigarette.

The pale human looked down at their hands as the other one opened their mouth to speak. "Don't." They looked over as the human stared at them with that piercing gaze of theirs. "I'll go first."

Sans nodded, "Alright…just start from the very beginning." He laced his fingers together and rested his chin on top as Papyrus sat back and took a long puff from his cigarette. The child nodded and looked them dead in the eyes.

"Fine, the very beginning…I can do that."

They sat back and listen as the human tapped their finger on the table annoyed, they seemed to be looking for the words, or stalling it was hard to say. For one so eager to say something, now they seemed to be at a loss of word. They looked to mull around words for a moment then finally settled on what they wanted to say.

"I guess I should start with an introduction, seeing as both of you don't remember me at all So then…Greetings…My name is Chara, I climbed Mt. Ebott, to die."


	9. The void: Chara's tale

That was a hell of an opener, start off with something so morbid. Before any skeleton could speak the child pressed on.

"I came to Mt. Ebott to see if the legends were true, any person who goes up the mountain is never to be seen again. Well…I never wanted to be seen again, all my life I've been used. Weather to get ahead, or for some sort of personal gain. Like for money or just to brag that they got a kid, that sort of stuff. I was tired of being used, never really being loved just used. So coming up here, er down here… I just wanted to get away from it all, and this was my best shot to do it with.

The climb up here was a pain in the butt, and at the top, I found a cave that lead to the hole that lead to the underground. It looked steep and bottomless so I…" They trailed off, they didn't need to say anything more about it, the implication hung in the air. Papyrus breathed out slowly as Sans watched the child both of their faces unreadable.

"Well…I…. It doesn't matter, whatever I wanted then didn't come true. I wasn't supposed to survive the fall, but somehow I did. Then I met that stupid Temmie. It tried to attack me." Chara may have been looking at Sans and Papyrus but their mind was brought back to the first time they fell, the pain, and fear of being attacked. The hopelessness of it all. Papyrus sat back confused as Sans sat forward listening.

"But they failed. Before they could even land their final blow…I was saved." The other human looked at Chara. The child folded their arms as they looked away blushing as they recounted their story. "Da…Asgore rescued me from them, heh, the big idiot took me through the ruins showing me how they worked…Praising me when I did something right, or fretting over me when I got hurt." They narrowed their eyes as they remember the first time they came to him, walking all the rest of the way through the ruins alone, the large boss monster fierce with paternal anger, over the fact that their new human child was injured, and assuring them that they would get an apology.

"He brought me to his home, gave me tea, and let me stay there, the moron wanted to keep me there with him like I was his kid or something, dumb huh." As malicious as the words were they sounded strangely empty and hollow as if not really meaning at all the venom they tried to spit.

"But I couldn't stay, something wanted me to go forward and the only way out of the ruins was through the door he had at the bottom of his basement. Lucky for me, he kept the door that led to the outside of the ruins." The child looked away. "I told him I had to go, the lug head tried to break the door and seal me in with him." Their shoulders sagged.

"He only wanted to keep me safe, but no I was stubborn, so he attacked me- show me what lied ahead on my journey. I mean I could have beaten him, I know he'd let me, hell I could have killed him." They placed both their hands on the counter and stood up on their knees as both skeletons sat back watching. They looked almost mad, but their eyes shifted downwards as they filled with tears.

"But I couldn't, I got through the battle using the same technique he showed me in the ruins by talking him down… Once he calmed down, he hugged me, and told me not to return..." They sat back, looking upset and hurt as they gently stabbed at the booth cushion behind them. "I could have stayed with him, but I kept going." They snapped out of their thoughts and wiped their eyes annoyed at the tears they were shedding, sniffling as they tried to hide their emotions once more.

"So I left and ya know what I found? TWO OF THE MOST ANNOYING SKELETONS EVER!" Sans smirked as Papyrus shrugged, he never remembered the kid but decided to let them go on telling their story and ask questions at the end of it.

"First I met the tall one, "They pointed at Papyrus. "Scaring the hell out of me at the woods, then making me play these stupid mind games with your dumb brother. WHO, by the way, was a complete idiot!" Papyrus frowned but held his tongue. "Always shouting or doing these riddles…and playing with me, and having fun…with me, didn't ask me for anything just wanted to show me a stupid good time. No one told me they were gonna be…be so nice to me… "They looked away as they spoke softly, large tears rolling down their cheeks as they spoke on, "Doing those riddles, or hanging out at Muffet's or at their house, I just don't understand…Why they wanted to be around me." Papyrus couldn't help but smile faintly at them as they looked lost in their thoughts again. They shook their head.

"But I just had to go on, I could have always stayed but something kept pushing me forward. Sans stood in my way to capture me, but in the end the dough ball didn't have it in his heart to." They unfolded their arms and let their shoulders relax, "Something about wanting to be my friend, weirdo thought it was a date at first but was honest and just wanted to be friends. Then his tall stupid brother would follow me around, and talk to me."

Papyrus didn't know whether to believe them or not. He had no memory about what they were saying, but at the same time, what they spoke of didn't sound wrong either. The child sighed. "So I pressed on, then I found that nutjob, Alphys…" Papyrus couldn't help but chuckle as Sans looked over to the other human the child silently listening to the story.

"Witch tried to cleave me in half, like constantly, it was a miracle I survived any encounter with her. Heck when she chased me through the Hotlands, back to Snowdin, I mean it was cool of her to stop when your dumb brother called. I did have a blast cooking with her, flooding her house was awesome…Sure she was loud, but she was nice too, if you looked pass being crazy and all." They looked down at their hands and took a deep breath in.

"So anyways, I travelled through the underground, meeting all the monsters, and…Making friends with them. Didn't matter that I was a human, didn't matter that I was different. They LIKED being around ME. I…I never had that before, someone WANTING to be around me. Picking up their phone to talk to ME, inviting me to watch T.V with them, or just laying down and feeling like garbage. All that mattered was that they wanted me for ME, not what I could bring them or do for them. Just treating me normal kid. Before I knew it I was nearly to Toriels castle when I met up again with Papyrus."

They looked up at the tall skeleton as he looked down at them and rose a brow. "He met me in the final corridor before Toriel. I thought I was gonna have to fight him too, I fought all the others, so why not him, but no. I didn't.

Instead, the smug jerk judged me." Papyrus rose a brow. "For every action I took that lead up to that moment." They looked down remembering their first judgement, the way the windows glowed a beautiful shade of gold that cascaded over both of them. For a brief moment they were back in time to that moment. Looking up at the tall skeleton who took a deep puff of his cigarette and proceeded to talk about Exp, and LV. Then finally passing judgment on them, for their kind hearts.

"I guess I did do some things right because he let me pass to Toriel…But…. The very first time I fought her, she died, I didn't kill her, I never wanted to kill her. Temmie…they did, and turned into this horrible monster." All three sat back confused, well the skeletons did, the small human looked shocked.

"Tem killed Toriel, then took the souls becoming this ugly monster, trying to destroy me, but he failed. With a lot of hard work and determination I managed to turn the battle against them. True he tried to cheat, but the souls saw that.

And when the battle was all said and done, he came back, injured ready to die, but I speared him. I think the act confused him because he took it and ran away. It was only later did he come back saying, I didn't do something right but if I went back and fixed it, he'd lower the barrier. That was the first time I really had used a reset, when I fought a battle and sometimes lost, I'd wake up back where a star was, it was weird because as I was passing out from my injuries…Weird voices called out to me pressing me on, telling me not to give up, and calling me this weird name. So anyways, I went back and spent time with the nerd, she was the only one I didn't get to really know…. And then it all changed. Like the missing piece of the puzzle had been added. Things changed. "Papyrus looked at them and rose a brow, he opened the window and tapped off the excess ashes before speaking, choosing now to talk.

"What do you mean different?"

The child rose a brow and huffed, "I mean DIFFERENT, you weren't there to judge me, and Toriel didn't die, she didn't have a chance to, father he…came and recued me. ER- yapping something about no one should die and all that nonsense." Papyrus smirked, now easily getting that this child was putting up nothing more than a tough guy act. They leered down at the other human who covered their mouth and giggled at them.

"OH will you shut up and stop looking at me with that stupid face of yours," they hissed as they turned a lovely rosy shade of red.

Papyrus sat back. "Uhhh kid I fail to see how this is any of your guy's fault." He took a sip from a honey bottle, much to the others disgust. Sans content watching everything play before him as he took the ketchup bottle from the table and did the same. Chara recoiled in horror.

"Dear god your just as gross as he is…"

Papyrus snickered as Chara cleared their throat. "And I was getting to that, right so D-er- Asgore saved me. Then, Alphys ran in, idiot was trying to stop the fight, then Undyne, then Sans, then you- I think Napstabot was there too but I'm not too sure." Suddenly the child's expression turned into a smug sort of smirk. "You seemed to like talking to my dad- like A LOT."

Paps took a puff, his face calm on the border or looking like he was gonna fall asleep at any moment, "I have no idea what you're talking about kid."

Sans chuckled, "Hey, people, focus." He smiled as he reined in the conversation.

Chara's smirk turned to a scowl as they looked over at Sans and rose a brow, "Whatever…Getting back to it, well, they all came to save me…I couldn't break the barrier, but I could stay with them, with everyone. Like a family." They looked down at their hands as they clasped them together.

"But then Tem came back, and…captured everyone, the whole underground and the souls they managed to get that far... They returned to their first form, true form. MK, my supposed best friend…"

They made a face and looked away annoyed.

"I didn't fight them, they tried to fight me, but I guess my determination was too much for them." They smirked, "Once he came to his senses…He broke the barrier."

Papyrus' brows flew up, in shock his cigarette dropped out of his mouth, "What?"

Chara growled softly, "You heard me you bag of bones…He broke the barrier…"

They looked down at their hands before slowly raising them to their face as if ashamed to look Papyrus in the eyes. The skeleton took a slow sip of honey processing what the child said as the other two silently watched.

"…But…. but…I wasn't ready to go yet…" They sniffled now sobbing themselves. "I wasn't ready to say good-bye. I wasn't ready for my friends to not want me around. Once we got to the surface, I wasn't ready to lose all that. I didn't want to lose Dad making me tea, or cooking with Alphys, or geeking over stupid manga with Undyne. I wasn't ready to not hang out with Sans…or even just talk to…you." They looked at Papyrus who wore a blank expression.

"So, I figured if I can go back a little in time, then I could go back before I fell." Papyrus frowned as they went on. "And I did, again, and again. I just wanted to feel wanted, so I kept going back, the only person who really knew was tem, and the only person who had an idea was …" They motioned to Papyrus who wore a frown, not harsh just unhappy.

"Soon, I knew everything, every single way, doing it over and over no longer became fun, but it was too hard to just either go on or other way. Soon things became…stagnant…" The group watched as the child sighed.

"I mean it got boring once you knew what was gonna happen, when it was gonna happen, what it was gonna be like, no one ever saying anything new, it was all the same." They looked down to their hands. Narrowing their eyes, "It got boring…"

A chill ran up Sans spine as Papyrus looked at them with an unreadable expression.

"Then it happened one day, I hurt a monster out of frustration, I killed one. It was an accident, but the damage had been done. And ya know what? Things changed! Instead of everything happening right before the barrier dropped, I fought tem again in that ugly monster form… So I wondered…What would happen if I pushed that. So I tested it, I went through and killed only the monsters that were not my closest friends." They looked down at their hands blankly ringing them as if they were trying to get dirt or dust off them. The scene before Sans was disturbing. They continued on.

"I all changed, YOU came back to the judgement hall." They looked at Papyrus, past him, to that day shocked to see Papyrus back at the hall looking down at them disappointed. Talking about their judgment. "Before when you had called me, it was to say how Asgore was the king again and everyone was to be friends with humans…But now…He was overthrown by Alphys…It changed…" They moved their hands to grip their head and widened their eyes. Their pupils mere pin pricks as they shivered. Sans reached out but Papyrus stopped him.

"Heh…hah…hah…. Now there was this voice, that talked to me, that told me to go forward and not stopped, so I decided to try something new…I now craved for new things… I got frustrated with my father constantly standing in my path…Hah…hah…Do you know what he said to me?" They looked up at the skeletons but at this time they could tell he was reliving another memory.

They emotionlessly looked down at the helpless monster as he panted slowly dissolving into dust. He looked up at them, his normally jovial warm red eyes, now cloudy pale milky pink fading into white as he dissolved. "You….at my most vulnerable moment…. To think…I was worried…. you wouldn't…fit in…out…there…" He gave a weak chuckle, then gasped for air." You really aren't different from them out there…." He gave a soft laugh as he dissolved into dust.

They lowered their hands now more or less emotionless. "Then it changed, Alphys was unquestioned empress of the underground, at the time you didn't care…but that was because you had no idea I had murdered your friend." Papyrus looked confused unaware what they meant.

"I went through a list and noted the changes. I killed Alphys…I never faced Undyne- most of the time she was never seen again. I think she killed herself. The flame man...Grillby…Those dumb guards... Napstabot…Sans…" At that Sans grimaced and looked over to Papyrus.

The orange hooded skeleton was gripping the honey bottle. He held it so tightly that honey oozed out of the tip, running down the side of the bottle coating his hand in the sticky sweet substance. His hand shook lightly as Sans eyes drifted towards the monster's face. The larger of which looked to be between a cross of anger, terror and a whole host of other emotions, but mainly. Blinding rage.

The child laughed, devoid of all feeling at that moment. "Yeah, you weren't happy about that too, the FIRST time I killed Sans…"

"Soon, even the changes got boring the more they became mundane. Whoever was king or queen. It was boring now. So finally…. I decided to end it. That funny little voice was now a booming siren in my head that wouldn't stop." They looked blankly at the skeletons. It chilled Sans.

"He…ya know it's surprisingly easy once you cross that thresholds that separates monsters from man…I took them all. "They looked right into Papyrus' eyes, "I think the dumbest death was your brother…He welcomed me with…with open arms…" They looked forward as Sans restrained the bigger skeleton shocked at his anger, it was odd never seeing his brother get angry- well really angry like this.

"Even when I cleaved him in half, he was still harping about knowing I could do better…. He was wrong and stupid." The air around them seemed to chill as they looked forward. "Everyone died. All that was left was Toriel, so I headed towards the castle, I'd make this fast and see what happened. I mean it's not like it really mattered or anything. If I wanted to I could go back I could stop at any time, but I WANTED to see what would happen…I had too." They looked down at their hands trembling.

"Finally I was at the final corridor, up until that point the only friend I pretty much had left was MK." They blinked and looked down, their tense shoulders sagging as if snapped out of their delirium from reliving the past. "Then something else changed, not at the end. Or anything like that…Before the end."

They looked up at Papyrus, large tears rolled down their cheeks, "You were there, despite everything, you never were one to challenge me, only pass judgement. I figured you'd whine about how I hurt so many people, or something stupid like that but you didn't…"

They looked down, remorseful at the memory.

They were covered in dust, staring down the smoking skeleton, as he spoke, his voice on the air of playful, yet stern. Warning them not to go further down this path, just reset and be good.

"You warned me not to go forward, but I had already came that far, I was going to see it through no matter what. YOU were not going to stop me."

They looked up in thought closing their eyes as they remember him taking another puff as the child came a step closer. They exhaled slowly. "Welp, sorry old man…this is why I never make promises."

"YOU killed me, not once or twice, to be honest I lost count how many times you had." Sans looked over at Papyrus who looked at the child stone faced. Not recalling any of this but feeling they were not lying to him.

"You even made fun of me when I came back, what did you say, oh yeah- "The world fell away from them as they spoke his words. "Heh you look pretty frustrated about something, I guess I'm doing my job right." The silent human beside them stared at them in shock and widen their eyes.

"It took a long time, I had to reset several times in battle just to figure out your attack pattern, only getting so far then dying, once or twice falling for that stupid mercy trick…Finally I took you out. Moron, falling asleep in the middle of a god damn battle." They said getting worked up, as if angry at the skeleton for failing to keep battling.

"Once you died, I think whatever was left of me, died with you." They looked down and didn't bother wiping their eyes. "With you gone, I just carried myself to Toriel…only for her to die, not my hands but, MK. Beating me to the punch, saying that they could be helpful and yammering on and on. I got mad he took my kill, so I returned him the favor, but…killing him."

They looked at the table as if searching for an answer as to why he killed them.

"Once they died…. Something else happened." They narrowed their eyes as if dimly remembering something. "Then…I heard them, before they were soft but as I killed every monster underground, as I gained LV…Their voice became stronger, and louder…. With the last monster dead…I met them, Frisk." The child covered their mouth as Sans watched. Papyrus now unreadable again.

"They thanked me for waking them up, that my power awoken them from death…At that point my determination was no match with theirs. We killed everyone, leaving our world nothing but an empty vessel… When I was finally ready to move on, they wouldn't let me without a stipulation…I had to let them have control…I did…For the longest time all we did was kill everyone, again and again. I have no idea how long we did it for, maybe months or years?"

"It was the same cycle, reset, fall, kill, fight, kill, reset, fall, kill, fight, kill over and over and over. I got numb to it, soon I longed to go back before all this happen, before I lost…killed my friends…but Frisk wouldn't let me, no they were having far too much fun. I just wanted it to end." Slowly they placed their head on the table and stared off ahead, emotionless.

"All I could do was fight over and over, the way they wanted me too." There was a long pause, as they buried their face in their arms. For a long time, no said a thing. Sans vaguely wondered if they were done speaking. He strained to hear the, listening to their quiet sobs.

"The more killed, and hurt monsters, the more I wanted to go back." They sniffled. "I wanted to go back to the first time I did everything, but this time I would let them get to the surface. I begged pleaded for them to let me go from their hold. So I can give them the sunlight they had deserved. I would be thrown away like I should have been, but they would be happy…It was what I owed them…Soon eventually…the fog that Frisk had me under lifted. Like…it never happened. Like waking up from a really bad dream. It happened right after I killed Papyrus again.

I just couldn't stand it anymore. I can't tell you how I did it but, I guess my determination overthrew theirs. If for anything to stop the cycle of killing. I awoke in the final corridor before Toriel. I made a promise, no more, I would go back one last time, and get everyone to the surface like I promise I would. Then I would never bother them again." The looked up, pulling away from their arms. Sans felt a strange sense of pity for this child, their face was red from crying, sweaty a little and hair either sticking to their face or up in uneven places. Snot running down their nose as a bit of drool dribbled down their chin from crying so hard. Their eyes were red and slightly swollen.

"I didn't deserve to be with them anymore…. I'm not a good person. I'm evil and should be killed…. But all I wanted at that moment was to go back and fix all the STUPID mistakes I made. I would do everything right too, for it to be perfect, only take one piece of candy, listen to dad's garden fact, do riddles with Sans, lay on the floor like garbage with Hapstablook, geek over anime, and, and…and…" They broke down.

"But something went wrong…" They closed their eyes, "When reset everything looked funny, then I was right back before I jumped. I looked down and without a thought I jumped, but when I fell again. Everything looked funny again. Before I knew it, as I plummeted down to the flower bed, there was another kid falling with me- who sorta looked like me but- "

Before they could continue the other child, pulled them into a hug, they looked ahead confused and wide eyed. The child spoke.

"No more…I think it's my turn to tell my story…" They smiled softly and compassionately as they turned to face the two monsters.

"…...I'll start from the beginning like they did…" They gave a weak smile and turned to fully face them.

" Hello…My name is Frisk, and I came to Mt. Ebott to find what my purpose."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not I've been waiting to tell this story I hope you like it!


	10. The barrier: Frisks story

They sat and fidgeted with their hands as they began.

"Hello, my name is Frisk, I climbed Mt. Ebott to look for something missing… Well…not everyone liked me from where I came, a lot of times a lot of people ignored me…or thought I was weird when I didn't talk as often as other NORMAL children did. It hurt that I was…nothing but an afterthought for a lot people.

I was brought to Mt. Ebott to be abandoned… I understand it now, but then I thought they would come back for me. If I waited patiently enough…. they come back for me…But they didn't. Eventually I got bored, and thought if I surprise them, with some wild flowers or maybe wild fruits, then maybe they'd grow to like me…

It started to rain, and I looked for cover. They say that those who climb Mt. Ebott are never heard from again. I always thought it was a scary story adults and older kids told little kids to scare them. So I wasn't afraid climbing up the mountain looking for cover. Eventually I found this large cave, and in the center was a scary deep hole.

It was huge and seemed to go on forever. So I turned around to get away from it…. But I tripped, and fell….

It was for a long time. The first time I fell, I was surprised I survived. Stunned to land in such a pretty bed of yellow flowers. I wanted to pick some, I think. That's when I met him."

Sans was silent up until that moment." Who…?"

They looked down at their hands and fidgeted." My best friend, Flowey, Flowey the flower..."

Their area grew tense again as Frisk looked down at their hands as they remember the flower coming out of the ground and grinning towards them. Acting friendly. Frisk rubbed their shoulders as they looked up at the skeletal pair.

"Flowey was the first person I met underground…and he showed me how they were supposed to act down below." They shivered harder as they remember him beaming towards Frisk showing them his friendliness pellets. Missing the first time. Then harming them the second time.

"He attacked me…But she came and saved me…My mama…. The keeper of the ruins." They perked up as Sans rose a brow and looked over to Papyrus who shrugged. Frisk smiled softly to themselves as they continued on.

"She led me through the Ruins, and showed me how they worked. How the puzzles worked…how to get through everything without getting hurt- or hurting anyone. Taking care of me, reading to me, and giving me Pie. She was silly…They say monsters are scary, but she wasn't- in fact no one I know is scary." Their smile grew. "I've never met a bad monster…. Except…"

Their smile faltered as they bowed their head. "Except me…If I had listened to her the first time none of this would be happening. When I first fell, I didn't trust anyone, monsters ate children who misbehaved and no one was ever seen from again if they ever climbed Mt. Ebott…And…And Flowey attacked me. I was scared."

They bowed their head, ashamed. "So whenever a monster jumped out, encountering me. I Swung at them. I…" The picked up their head. "I didn't know what else to do back then, so I attacked until they'd disappear…Or become dust… Soon I made it to mama's house." They rubbed their cheek as large tears rolled down their face.

"She was surprised I was able to get through without getting hurt. She invited me in, and told me I was going to live with her. "They bowed their head. "At the time I thought, I had to get back. I told Mama this, but…she wouldn't let me leave, she first tried to get my mind off leaving, but I'm more determined than I looked. She got up and told me to wait upstairs, but…I…. Didn't listen..." They sniffled.

"She was gonna destroy the door, sealing me with her inside. When I told her that was a bad idea…She attacked me." They sobbed." Mama attacked me. So I did what I had too. She was so mean to me, she lied to me… She…." They broke down in sobs as Sans sat back stone faced as Papyrus took a deep long inhale of his cigarette and frowned, blowing smoke out the window.

"I fought her and won." They shook their head, willing those memories to stay away from them. Her laughter still haunted them after all those runs. "She said she wanted to protect me, why did she attack me Sans if she wanted to protect me? I never understood why she would hurt me?" they looked at the blue skeleton who shrugged at a loss for words.

They sighed and continued on.

"Once…Mama was gone, I went through the door. I was still in shock when I met two scary skeletons. One small one, who was kinda funny…and a tall scary one who was loud. I was in so much shock and so scared I didn't want to move as they joked or acted silly…. Getting upset with me when I didn't go along with their jokes or annoyed that I didn't want to play their puzzles…I just wanted to go home.

I was scared and monsters would still jump out at me so I had to attack- but it never seemed to end- and I just wanted to stop and be left alone but no one would do what I wanted- they just kept going forward. So…So did I…." They looked down and away ashamed.

"Soon, like in the ruins, monsters started to stay away from me." They looked at their hands, "And at that point I grew kinda numb to being scared all the time…. Soon enough I got to…" They looked up at Sans who watched them emotionless. The bowed their head.

"He was so scary…. BUT he wanted to help me, told me…Told me…" They buried their face in their small hands as they remembered being cold, standing in that large clearing as the fog parted slightly revealing the tall armor cladded skeleton. The spoke solemnly, but held a certain tenderness that came from a place of innocence and love.

"HALT HUMAN!" They took a slow step towards Papyrus, not trusting his words as cold wind whipped around them.

"HEY, QUIT MOVING WHILE I'M TALKING TO YOU!" They stopped and looked at him. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE SOME THINGS TO SAY. FIRST: YOU'RE A FREAKING WEIRDO!" They blinked and looked at him confused and unsure. "NOT ONLY DO YOU NOT LIKE PUZZLES. BUT THE WAY YOU SHAMBLE ABOUT FROM PLACE TO PLACE…. THE WAY YOUR HANDS ARE ALWAYS COVERED IN A DUSTY POWDER. IT FEELS…. LIKE YOUR LIFE IS GOING DOWN A DANGEROUS PATH. HOWEVER! I, PAPYRUS, SEE GREAT POTENTIAL WITHIN YOU! EVERYONE CAN BE A GREAT PERSON IF THEY TRY! AND ME, I HARDLY HAVE TO TRY AT ALL!" He looked slightly away from them as if unsure of the words he was saying to them, despite the confidence they were spoken with.

"Nyeh-hehe-heheh." He ended in a laugh, that wasn't too convincing…It was a trap, it was a lie. That scary monster was lying to them, like the goat monster did. How she lied and pretended that she was a good monster. IT WAS LYING TO THEM! No, it wouldn't hurt them. They got this far. They walked towards him gripping their dusty gloved hands. Balling them in small fists as the monster perked up.

"HEY, QUIT MOVING! THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! HUMAN! I THINK YOU ARE IN NEED OF GUIDANCE!" Their eyes widened, the last time someone spoke like that…she attacked them. The monster before them ignored their facial movements and continued on." SOMEONE NEEDS TO KEEP YOU ON THE STRAIGHT AND NARROW! BUT WORRY NOT! I PAPYRUS….WILL GLADLY BE YOUR FRIEND AND TUTOR! I WILL TURN YOUR LIFE RIGHT AROUND!"

No, all of that are lies the moment you believe it, it'll take advantage of you, you'll be killed. Under here it's kill or be killed! Don't let it kill you- let it be killed. They walked a bit faster towards the monster. It perked up once more smiling widely and opened his arms.

"I SEE YOU APPROCHING! ARE YOU OFFERING A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE?" Move faster, don't let it fool you! Kill or be killed!" WOWIE! MY LESSONS ARE ALREADY WORKING!" It looked excited, no it's a trap the moment you hug it, it'll kill you! Kill or be killed!

"I, PAPYRUS WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!"

NO! Kill or be killed!

Kill

Or

Be

Killed…..

KILL

They broke down and shook hard as they covered their head." I didn't know he was really that nice! I swear I didn't know…I mean he …I didn't…" They looked up at Sans who looked down at them. His face held a look of anger, sadness, guilt…even pity.

"He let me hurt him," They croaked out," Even dying…he…still believed in me…But I wasn't thinking straight anymore. I just wanted to get out, go home! I didn't want to be here anymore! So I kept going forward, and entered the waterfall…Undyne chased me through the area, but I always managed to escape. I trusted no one so…anyone close to me was a danger…In danger of me…I cleared out the waterfall…and…. I met up with a kid my age…He talked to me…he was so nice and I thought he was just leading me to another trap. I got upset when it never came and we got close to Hotlands I decided if he wasn't going to attack me I was going to attack him." Sans eyes widened as Papyrus watched silently the cigarette long finally fizzling out, leaving only a spent bud on the table.

"Thank god, Undyne was there…She stopped me at the price of her life. The kid got away, and I saw the power of a true hero..." They looked at their hands.

"She fought me, till her dying breath."

They looked forward replaying the mighty warrior melting into the ground, trying her hardest to keep herself together. Ultimately failing as they turned shaken from the encounter.

"I never met Alphys, at first…I wouldn't meet her until my later runs." Sans rose a brow but kept his mouth shut, as hard as it was.

"I did meet Mettaton…and he…Was the easiest to beat…One hit..." They looked down sadly. "I travel through the underground sparing no one but…Ending everyone, the only one willing to talk to me was Flowey by then…even then he soon grew scared of me…I…I don't think I was very much in control at that point and just running on auto pilot…. I just…Was numb…. finally…after a what seem like the longest time I finally. Met you."

They looked at Sans who watched silent," you hated me, and attacked me. I suppose, I deserved it for hurting- no killing so many monsters…But…I had to beat you. It took a long time…Like forever nearly…But eventually I beat you."

"Only because you fell asleep in battle." They looked over at Chara who glared at the skeletons. "In a way it was funny…I mean both you gave it your all and in the end…Me and Chara…Still were able to beat you. Something kept pushing me on. I kept killing so many monsters and after Flowey…I just was numb…then the voice came. I met them, the first to fall Chara."

All three looked shocked as Chara growled and narrowed their eyes. Sans gently pushed the child down as Frisk looked up, now seeming exhausted emotionally from their tale." They were excited to meet me. I had awakened them. I was just happy to meet another human…I didn't realize they were…..." They trailed off as the room seemed to grow cold again, Sans tugged at his jacket in a futile attempt to get warm again.

The human looked at their small hands. Reliving the moment, they stepped over that boundary and in to a new waking nightmare. They looked up at the child, pale, messy light brown hair, eyes gleaming- a strange bright red, rosy cheeks, light green and yellow jumper, brown slacks and boots. Finally, a locket around their neck. The smiled haphazardly at the small child before them.

One hand outstretched before them towards the human, they spoke lowly. "Greetings…. I am Chara…. Thank you." They looked at the child confused as their smile deepened. "Your power has awaken me from death." Frisks eyebrows shot upward in shock as they pulled away, the darkness overpowering as the other child loomed over them and continued.

"My 'human soul.' My 'determination.' They were not mine but YOURS." They took a step forward as Frisk back stepped. "At first, I was so confused. Our plan had failed, hadn't it? Why had I been brought back to life?" They smirked and looked at Frisk. "…...You. With your guidance. I realized the purpose of my reincarnation." They looked at Frisk who stared dumbly and wide eyed.

"Power."

They took another step forward.

"Together we eradicated the enemy and became strong. Hp. Atk. Def. Gold. Exp. Lv. Every time that number increases, that feeling…" They trailed off before grinning. "That's me…"

Frisk backed up scared. "Chara. Now. Now, we have reached the absolute. There is nothing left for us here. Let us erase this pointless world, and move on to the next."

Frisk shook their head, tears brimming in their eyes. They just wanted to go home. Not this. Chara made a thoughtful sound and rose a brow.

"No…? "They chuckled. "Hmm…. How curious. You must have misunderstood." Their eyes widen growing large and black. " ?"

Slowly, their eyes and mouth oozed this liquid black bile. The smell was terrible, as the spectral child advance, like rotten meat or an old garbage can in the middle of a heat wave. The slime like martial seemed to drip in thing tendrils from their eyes mouth and nose.

They enveloped the small human, smothering even the soft scream they tried to give off.

They looked ahead recalling those days of darkness. "They forced me to reset. I didn't even know I could do that…But they did…And we did the same thing, over and over… I learned how to fight everyone until it wasn't even a challenge for me anymore. Everyone has a pattern they follow, I learned that from you." They looked up at Sans who immediately looked out the window away from their piercing gaze.

"I had no control, I think I was trapped in that loop for years…Always fighting and killing. An endless cycle of death..." They looked down and sighed softly.

"Then, one day they were gone…As if they never had happened in the first place. Right after I finished with Sans. I was me again, free to move, free to do what I wanted. So I tried to go back. Only going so far back, as right before my fall…I realized I'd never go back to before. By then I was use to this. I had to go forward. SO I began another run, like the others…It was all I knew…"

They laced their small fingers as their hands shook. "And once again, I stood before Mama…But I couldn't…I couldn't do it again. I've killed her so many times… So I tried to try another way, one where we both didn't get killed." They looked up, softly sighing as they smiled, large tears running down their cheeks as they weakly giggled.

"And it worked…. heh…I think I died a couple of times, and it was a hard battle, but little by little…She listened to me…and stopped attacking…I went through the rest of the underground the same, but that fight gave me a hope I didn't know I wanted. Then something new happened." They looked up at Sans who rose a brow.

"I saw you at the final corridor… and you didn't fight me. For the first time in ever you didn't want to fight me. You hated me…It's true but you didn't want to fight me. So I decided to try again. I went back, fought her, I didn't spare her…thinking the other time was fluke…But I wanted to see if I could spare again…So this time I tried with the scariest monster I knew…. The tall one." They smiled.

"He was surprised I didn't hurt him. He was proud of me. So I went back again…and again…Learning from what I did wrong, trying to spare monsters instead of fighting. Sometimes I slipped up, and other times I grew scared and fought with them, but I came to learn something."

They smiled as if proud of themselves. Emanating an aura of happiness. "I like butterscotch and cinnamon! I like snail facts, I like reading…The ruin caretaker was that nice. She didn't trick me…I was being silly…No…short sighted and stupid…She wanted to show me how they would treat me. She only met me…but she loved me…I had a real mama." They rubbed their cheek blushing.

"I Made friends with the monsters in the ruins, it was slow and hard…But I did it, I learned a lot from them, Froggits love compliments- even if they don't understand it sometimes." They looked excited to share their finding for once with someone, Sans couldn't help but hid a chuckle at their face. Papyrus smirked as Chara rose a brow.

"Cheer on Napstablook, eat your greens with Vegitoid, leave the Whimsum alone, do NOT pick on the Loox, watch Migosp dance, Moldsma doesn't need much, but a hip wiggle helps. Mama…. Mama just needs a moment to figure things out, don't hurt her…Just let her work it out herself." They looked at their hands and smiled.

"She hugged me, told me not to come back. I think I hurt her, not in the way you can see…but the way you can feel." Their smile dropped, " for the first time, I was moving on my own, feeling better about how I left the ruins, So I decided once more, I'd learn everything about every area." They closed their eyes, smiling faintly.

"Instead of being afraid of everything…. I'd learn how to get through battles by sparing them. So when I met you and your brother again, I was determined to find out about you two…And I learned another new thing…Your brother wasn't scary. He was nice." They smiled at the memories of fighting Papyrus, not the hooded one before them, but the GREAT Papyrus, almost losing only for him to stop the battle before they could get hurt and placing them in the shed. With food and a soft place to rest.

They giggled at the funny moments, the excited moments, him offering them being spared and even becoming friends. "Did you know Papyrus, wants to be a royal guard- and loves his brother." They beamed at Sans who chuckled at the child's enthusiasm." That he tries really, really hard and makes spaghetti…. Don't tell him it's not good, he tries and that's what counts." They smiled warmly.

"I went through Snowdin and met so many new friends there, and learned that the monsters were actually very kind and nice…not scary at all. I felt terrible about what I had done to them…But I had to be sure what I was doing was right so I went on. Through the waterfalls and soon met up with Undyne... She was so scary…But once Papyrus was around, he helped me become friends with her…

She's the strongest there is, passionate, one-hundred percent, dedicated, loyal, kind and caring…I never would have known that if it wasn't for the fact that I had to slow down and really learn about her instead of fighting my way through everything.

She's a wonderful piano player, tea maker, and kinda scary.

Through being kind I finally and truly got to meet Alphys, the royal scientist. Who works really had, makes mistakes but tries to fix them. She loves anime, and geeky things. Who's brilliant and smart…And…and nervous about what others think. Who's funny and sweet, but sometimes gets things wrong, who needs their self-confidence boosted from time to time."

They spoke softly and looked up at the others who watch them, "She build Mettaton, who runs anything MTT. Who takes the time to come in and talk to his employees, who's a wonderful entertainer." The sat up more. "Going through the underground taught me so much about monsters, they weren't scary at all. None of them really wanted to hurt me. I was wrong to attack them the first time around.

And as I went through the underground, over and over trying to get things right, every time I saw you…. Your expression changed." They looked at Sans who rose a brow.

"At first you weren't happy with me…didn't like me and attacked me…It took me a long time to figure out why…I was such a dummy… Hurting my friends, those monsters. "They looked at their hands. "But as I came back to the final hall, your judgment changed, at first telling me off, until one day finally…"

They imagined the golden hued halls shining brightly as the sun filtered in through the windows, not quite shining, but enough to let any monster in new home know it was still there. They walked towards the large double doors. They paused when Sans stepped out. They tensed only to relax at the smile he held. He walked towards them.

"You weren't angry at me anymore…I knew I was on the right path, and finally figured out a way to make up for all that I had done to every single monster in the underground. They wanted the barrier open, I would find a way to break it." They smiled as Sans rose a brow, as Papyrus looked at them resting on his hand as the child looked down sheepishly smiling.

"I got close a couple of times, and there were the moments I wanted to give up. Whenever I came to the end the final monster I had to face always changed…Before it was Sans…But once I became his friend, then it was Asgore, finally Flowey…I learned a lot about Flowey. He's not a bad guy."

Sans snorted as Papyrus chuckled, the small human stood up in their seat. "Really he's not. I think he's scared like I was…or confused. Unsure what to do so he just goes along with what he knows. I mean, he may not think it…But I'm sure he has a soul. He just needs someone to show him. He'd give me the best ending possible for all monsters if I made friends with everyone and did everything right…"

Sans shook his head," well kid that's really up to you what you do…. But personally I wouldn't trust the weed- "

"But I do trust Asriel!" Sans blinked as Frisk sat down again, "I know there's good in him, just like Papyrus always says anyone can be good if they just try…Look at me…I was a really bad person, but I'm trying my hardest to fix this. Once I break the barrier…I…I don't care what happens to me… SO long as every monsters free…I'll be happy. Knowing they get to see the sun and have their dreams…It'll be enough for me, but something went wrong, I just needed one more reset- to finally fix everything and break the barrier. When I did reset, the world looked funny and I fell as I was supposed to."

Chara sat up and looked at them, then the skeletons, "Some weird kid was falling with me." They said nonchalantly. Frisk giggled. "Some strange child was falling with me. I'd never seen them before, but I knew them."

Chara grunted," They weren't supposed to fall with me, I had always fallen alone."

Frisk nodded," Flowey wasn't there- "

Chara narrowed their eyes, "Temmie wasn't there…"

Frisk looked at them, "I was alone with this strange child, and it only got stranger- Mama wasn't alone."

Chara nodded," Dad had the Queen with him, but she looked funny."

Sans looked at Papyrus who slowly pulled out another cigarette trying to contemplate what they were hearing.

Frisk nodded," King Asgore was there but he wasn't wearing his armor…He was different."

Chara sighed," the first time we woke up together we freaked out. We thought…"

Frisk looked down," that if we did a reset it would fix everything…"

Chara sighed and looked away," the only thing it fixed was the fact that it made Flowey and Temmie appear…"

Frisk nodded as they sat back. Sans inwardly groaned, now there were two anomalies' that had the power to reset…no…. four.

He looked at the children as Chara smirked, as weak as it was and said.

"Alright Mr. Wiseguy…now what?"


	11. Beware

Sans sat back as Papyrus sighed, finishing off his cigarette, what were they gonna do…that's a good question… Sans sat up," I got a couple of questions before we move on from here…"

Both children nodded and sat back. They looked uncomfortable but were willing to answer some things, they owed the two that much.

Sans looked down at his hands trying to figure out where to start off with his questions when Paps started off.

"You both say you have the power to reset, when did you last use it?" Frisks face contorted to confusion and looked down, while Chara took a bite of their donut now feeling a lot better getting the whole thing off their chest, they still looked displeased though.

"About…maybe an hour ago?"

Papyrus sighed, "So that explains the reset..." he looked over as sans frowned.

He took a sip of ketchup as Papyrus rubbed his chin, Frisk looked down at their hands. Sans looked at them point blank. "Why us?"

Frisk looked up and answered this time around. "Because you, always know what to do. Whenever I resettled you were the only one beside Flowey who knew that I did…"

Chara nodded and polished off their donut, spewing flecks of crumbs as they spoke, "Same goes for orange hoodie over there."

Sans moved back to escape the onslaught of crumbs as Papyrus lit up one last cigarette and took a deep inhale, "…. I love to believe ya kid. Hell even sounds like something we'd do…but I have no memory of what you're talking about…I mean you said we'd always have some inkling of you….But I'm positive this is our first meeti-"  
"I Am The Legendary Fart Master."

Sans stopped Papyrus, "What did you just say?"

Frisk looked at Sans, "I Am The Legendary Fart Master…"

He sat back as Chara blushed and closed their eyes, "I Am The Lord Of Butt Hill."

Sans snickered as Papyrus both broke down laughing as Frisk smile faded slightly before hearing Sans chuckle out, "Alright…we believe you." Frisk perked up as Chara looked away embarrassed but relieved. Only they knew the top secret code word, and they both knew it. So that had to be more than coincidence.

Sans looked down at his hands. "Question is what changed…And how do we get out of this loop and go back to normal…"

The four of them were silent for some time finally Chara spoke up, "Well if using the reset wouldn't another reset kinda fix the problem, maybe if we- "Chara opened their hands a strange orange box floating in their hands as Sans and Papyrus' eyes widen.

They both nearly dove across the table as Frisk turned and shook their head, "No, think about it… We reset once and nothing happened nothing changed, all it'll do is set us back again." Chara huffed a sigh but conceded and let the box fade away. Sans and Paps sagged back in relief. The monsters closing their eyes as they realized just how close they came to going back again.

Chara looked up and tapped their small chin. "Well then what do we do…?"

Papyrus took a puff of his cigarette then slowly sighed, the smoke billowing around him, "hn…Maybe head back to the basement lab and look over those notes left from…you know who?" he looked over at Sans. He nodded absent mindedly. Looking up, he didn't even think to explain to them who or what they were talking about, if they were telling the truth, they would already know who they were speaking about and where they thought to go.

Chara rose a brow, "If your gonna go there just to look at some notes why not go to the source instead. I'm sure that freak would love the company…"

There was an eerie silence that casted over the two skeletons as they looked at the human, almost emotionless, the lights in Sans eyes gone as he spoke. "…What…...What are you…saying?"

…

It was eerily silent as they walked the tall grass, highlighted by a spectral blue glow. The water glowed an unnatural bright blue as they looked down at the water. As they passed, every so often they would touch a glowing blue flower, allowing a fragment of a bygone conversations to wash over them in hushed whispers. It was something to fill the silence, it felt wrong to speak aloud in such a place.

Beyond the soft whispers and rushing waters, all that could be heard was their foot falls, whether it be on the aged wood of the docks, or crunching of the grass when they had to travel through the soft murky earth. True, it would have been easier to travel by short cuts to their destination, but both small humans were adamant that they had to walk the path, there were certain circumstances they needed to fulfill in order to talk to this person. The one who may give them the answers they needed.

Beware the man,

Who talks in hands….

The entire trip the children were on edge, even after Sans and Papyrus had assured them it was safe to travel with them, they seem to remember that both their Alphys and Undyne were about and relentless hunters if given the chance. One sighting of them would out loss of precious ground.

The whole thing was pretty hard to swallow, but then again so was anything they told them. Still these children knew things…only things that came from living events or certain actions. So for the time being they had to trust them, regardless of how they felt.

They walked behind they human children, allowing them to lead the group. Passively they studied them. Everything about these two screamed opposite, from their way of talking all the way down to the little detail. The pale human, Chara, walking purposely boldly, strong. While the other human, Frisk, almost had a skip in their step, smile ever present as they walked along the lilted path. There was so much they didn't know about these children, but at the same time an odd sensation of familiarity washed over them as they spent time with them. It was both comforting and unnerving.

Soon enough the children stopped at an abandoned hall. They both motioned for the skeletons to turn around. They stood dumbstruck as the more aggressive child huffed out.

"Listen boneheads, it takes a lot of determination to make that door appear and we gotta make two of them. Either way this isn't going to be FUN…" They looked away, "Just…don't look okay...?"

Finally, if not a bit skeptical, they both turned around. Both were tempted to turned around and look, but something about everything kept them still, kept them…from looking. Sure enough there as a tingle in the air, it was like a reset, only something was off. Not quite right, off balance. Sans felt his arm grabbed as he looked up at Papyrus, both looked unsure, as if trying to keep their focus amidst a fog. Slowly, if not a bit stubbornly the haze inside their minds lifted as they heard the human name Frisk speak.

"Alright…you can turn around now." They turned their heads and froze.

What was once a short passage way, was now a long hallway, in the center sat a single door, it was very out of place a light gray centerpiece between the calming violets and blues the cavern held. It was very foreign, and off putting for a path they had walked at least a dozen times a day. Both children, looked a little tired but soldiered on as they walked towards the doorway looking back once, ushering the skeletons to follow as they walked up to the door knob and looked at it.

"We need to be quiet and careful…We could scare him, he's very fragile," Frisk said softly, and sagely. Sans looked at the door, then up to Papyrus as the other human shook their head.

Both children grabbed at the doorknob and in time with one another opened the door. Softly a voice drifted out to them as they looked inside.

"Oh Angels from the prophesy

Who keep us safe or make us flee

Who bring us into light

Who wielding choice it is to fight

Protector of love

Or Agent of L.O.V.E

Beware

Beware

beware the man

Who speaks in hands

Beware

Beware

Beware the one

Who riddles for FUN…"


	12. Wing Ding Gaster

Sans stood stock still as Papyrus looked inside his mouth slightly open, in the center of the room was a viscous slime like material, Puddled in the center of the floor. It shuddered and shook as it slowly gained purpose trying to gain a shape and move upward trying to form itself. The shadow it cased slowly and separately too tried to reform itself from the relax state he help only moments prior.

Sans took a step back, nope- not having this, this was too weird for one day. His eyes flick upward towards the taller skeleton who seemed to be on par with his thoughts, ready to bolt at a moment's notice.

It shivered and shuddered violently as it took the form of a person hunched over, white round mass floating towards the surface becoming a head and hands, both of which were not perfectly formed and seemed to be…. melting…

Sans swallowed thickly, for once thanking the Stars that he had no stomach, he was sure he'd have vomited by now. Papyrus seemed to once more be on note with his other dimensional brother, but for a different reason. Instead of paying attention to the puddle he was instead entranced by the shadow that had spoken, it wasn't casting the same form as the ooze but rather took another form of a hooded motion. It was simple but effectively creeping out Papyrus.

Both entities kept their eyes shut as Sans looked in warily. Frisk looked up and took his hand as Chara did the same for Papyrus. Frisk smiled and whispered. "We can't make too much noise and don't make any sudden movement. Sticky Man will go away if we do." They looked over as Chara nodded, "Not to mention shadow man."

Sans weakly nodded as he walked in further, now really inspecting the room before them.

It was a standard size room, in fact horribly normal to the outside looking in. The walls, ceiling and floor were the same dull gray color. In all accounts it seemed like a normal room. The moment they stepped inside. Somehow the room seemed to absorb the sound of their footsteps as if casting it away from this silent place. Sans felt unnerved. Papyrus felt unnerved. He tried to lit a cigarette and blinked, it didn't work.

There was a soft chuckle that came from the shadow, it startled the human child Chara… They seemed surprised about it even making a sound.

"Yon, judgment heed my call

Within this realm doth not befall

No light, no sound, no peace, so I doth share,

No morn or evening fair.

Take care, take care.

No air, no air

So be aware, beware."

Sans rose a brow as Papyrus looked down at his cigarette and pocketed it. He seemed stressed out by everything. He looked surprised as he felt a small hand rub his arm. Looking down as Chara looked ahead. Determined.

Frisk took a step towards the two being as the shadow seemed to acknowledge them.

"Oh blessed child who walks the flowers

Who ebbs and flows with astral powers

You seek wisdom, you seek sight

Tell us what you want tonight

Tra~La~La~Laaaa~"

The other being slowly turned his head, white ooze dribbled down on the floor meeting the base of its body as it sat hunched. Watching them. Sans and Papyrus were slowly lead in as one child turned and closed the door. Neither monster knew if they liked the idea of being trapped inside a room with these strange being.

Frisk rubbed their shoulder still keeping their distance the monster tilted its head slowly, Sans weakly took a breath in. He didn't know who this was, what it was, but at the same time…it held a familiarity to him. As if seeing someone he hadn't seen in a long time.

Both human children led the monsters closer to the living mass and shadow. Sitting down a few feet away.

For a time, no one said anything, letting the silence cover them, the only real sound is the subtle dripping from the monster like ooze. Sans looked down at his hands then up at the strangers before them, then took a deep breath and said, "Well…uhhh these two kids say that you know something about the situation we're in."

The moment he finished that sentence it seemed to animate the slime monster, his dark hollowed eyes seemed to widen, two small lights gleamed as it moved with remarkable speed. Closing in on Sans. He scooted back trying to get space between both himself and the monster before him. Its face formed a large smile before lop siding, and melting.

He gave a weak and somewhat strained smile as the monster looked down at him. He forced a chuckle as it drew back, and upwards. Trying to force itself to its full height, towering over the others before losing its form and imploding in on itself. From deep within the mass a fractured voice spoke. Magic slowly started to travel through the air, igniting and popping as it slowly took form. Light violet sparks flickered through the air as it nearly completed its form. It was a strangely familiar magic, if only to the skeletons.

Sans watched as the magic formed into two hands, Chara rose a brow as Frisk smiled.

The hand movements seemed jerky at best. The moment they formed they switched between violent jerks and half formed signals. Sans slowly opened his mouth, unsure how to comprehend what he was seeing. Papyrus watched silently, passively. He felt the same level of awe that silenced the other wisecracking skeleton.

From deep within the mass a strained somewhat hallowed and rumbling voice spoke. It was hard to distinguish like speaking underwater, yet echoing. From far away but up close. It was both quiet and loud a rather unique voice all its own. To both skeletons it was both foreign yet…strangely familiar, as if a friend or love one was talking to them.

{ } As it spoke the hands behind it frantically signed.

Chara rose a brow confused, "What the hell are they saying?"

Sans looked down, confused and panicked. He looked up, the lights in his eyes pin pricked then faded completely. He shivered lightly as he looked down at his hands.

"Hello…. It is good to see you again….?" He looked up as the melting figure grinned widely. Sans trembled as he looked up at the melting form and muttered, "how…how do I…. Do I know this…" Its smile faded.

"I've never met you before… Who…. Who are you?"

"Never dark, never light, nor in-between,

Guessing who or what we are is yet to be seen,

But isn't that all made up of life's dream…"

Sans frowned as he looked over to the shadow as it bounced. It almost seemed to be silently laughing at them. Papyrus opened his mouth as if wanting to say something but quickly shut it. Sans curled away from the thing as it slowly backed away almost mournfully.

"Poor Dr. G4st3r fell into the core…

Split in two,

Now he's not here anymore…"

Sans looked over narrowing his eyes at the shadow figure. It didn't seem to have the same trouble not talking, but rather only spoke in annoying riddles. As this went on the goop- like monster looked down and touched its throat. It flexed its hands, his true hands, the conjured ones constantly signing his distressed as he seemed to be trying to figure out a way to comfortably communicate with the group.

Chara and Frisk looked down trying to think as the other two skeletons were slowly calming down. Their normally lazy persona uprooted by these disturbing turn of events. Everyone sat in silence as the monster seemed to fiddle around with his hands, flicking them ever so often as if it were a nervous tick of some sort.

Finally, after what seemed like hours the monster tried again, closing its eyes and rising, as if trying to bring itself back to the height it tried to achieve before. This time, however, it succeeded in maintaining its shape.

It flicked its hand, an almost invisible box appeared, the type that only seemed to appear when fighting either a human or monster. It ran its fingers gingerly across the box almost as if it were typing. It slowly turned its head towards the group as it finished.

Sans looked at the others as opened its mouth attempting speech again.

{Greetings…. forgive me for before, in my isolation I forgot for a moment not everyone understands my native tongue…hopefully now I am easier to understand.}

They sat stock still, the same shock silencing them as the shadow chuckled and in a soft voice spoke once more.

"Poor W.D Gaster fell in to the core.

Split in two,

Now he's not here anymore.

You look for truth and you search for answers…

But what you may find will consume you….like a cancer."


	13. wibbily wobbly timey wimey Stuff

The room seemed to expand and contract every time the monster, this W.D Gaster took a shaky, warbley breath in, then out. The shadow it seemed to cast was all wrong, it's form wasn't to the monsters, and swayed out of time with the monster beside it.

It took another shudderey breath before the lights of its eyes cast downwards towards the four being before it. It let lose a soft hiccuping sound, it was light and had a strange sound to it. Like static from a T.V or radio channel.

Sans didn't like it, it sounded and looked like the beings were laughing at them. He cleared his throat, "How…How did…."

{Forgive me, you are asking how I manipulated our present location, so that everyone present could understand me…. Is that correct…I simply delve into this worlds data and decrypted my own dialogue box into a more desirable format for all present to understand.}

Chara and Papyrus looked at one another as the child tilted his head. "What?"

Sans stared at the monster before him in awe, "He…. He changed the world around us so he could be understandable..." Frisk sat back and watched as Dr. Gaster shivered, now it was clear he was chuckling.

Sans cleared his throat, "So…uh…buddy…pal…. Who are you?"

The strange monster turned his head towards Sans and tilted it as white sludge dribbled on the floor comingling with the black ooze that served as its base.

{Why Sans… I Am disappointed…. You forgot.}

The small monster took in a deep breath, regardless of the ability to breath or not. He stared wide eyed, the flashes of magic within his large expressive hallows fading into darkness.

{To be honest I do not remember who I am. I have been trapped within these walls, and within the void for so long, watching, waiting praying for a way out I cannot tell you which Gaster I am-}

Papyrus rose a brow speaking up, when no one dared to. "Which Gaster?"

The strange melting being nodded, the hands behind him, no longer frantic signing as he spoke. {Correct. As I am sure, you are all aware of the multiverse theorem. Which is, for every world and time line out there, another would and or timeline is adjacent. For example, where we are currently. Normally this world as well as the world of this Papyrus would be separated. Two dimensions held separately based of events and minor details that makes up their universe…. However, as of recently something has changed that has allowed the merging of both alternate realities into one single timeline and realm. Indeed, creating a new universe entirely.

In some universes, I am your father. In others, I am a friend. I am a brother, or creator of some sort and in some still I AM you, or rather you are half of who I am- your brother making up the other half. Regardless, there has always been a connection. Whether it be a good one, a single primal need to reconnect with those lost. Or whether remembrance of a cautionary tale of madness that has driven you never to forget your origins and to be weary of all beings. All that matters are the role I serve in all universes and the ones I cross over in.}

Sans looked down his shoulders sagging as he felt one of the many conjured hands rest upon it.

{Please. Some things are better left forgotten…But knowing you, you will never forget. Thus never let go. But enough of this…I sense you all have more pressing questions to ask.}

Papyrus nodded and looked at the others as the shadow whispered softly.

"Judgment

Mercy

Aggression

Innocence

Co-mingling, twisting and turning

Ebbing and flowing

Pushing and pulling

Don't fall, don't run

Stand still, fight."

Sans looked at the shadow as Chara shook their head and spoke up, "Look, I thought it'd be a good idea if we just reset again and saw what happened."

{It wouldn't do you any good. In fact, something worse may happen.}

Frisk spoke up for the first time since they walked in to the grey room. "Why?"

Its chest moved slowly, as if to draw in air, and slowly released. The lights that served as pupils drifted downwards as if in thought before he spoke up.

{The power to reset is a dangerous and wondrous thing that no one creature, not man nor monster, can fully grasp. Not all mistakes can fully be healed by simply trying to erase them, it's foolish in that respect. However, resetting will do nothing more than invite the possibility of making things far more, worse and any of you anticipate.}

It slowly rose one of the white oozing hands to silence the upcoming questions.

{Allow me to elaborate. Resetting would only make you go back, it would not erase the anomaly you are all currently seeking. If it cannot make any progress itself, it may grow angry and thus turn to find a new way to make progress…hence you may find yourselves in a new reality. In a worse situation than the one you are in currently….}

Sans looked down taking in the information. He looked up and frowned as the monster continued.

{You see. This universe, all universes are set with roles. The Judge, The Ruler, The Royal Knight, The Scientist, The Ruin Caretaker, The Royal Scientist, The Entertainer, The Heir, The First Fallen, The Sentry, The Six Fallen and The Human.

These roles make up the core component of all universes.} His hands moved effortlessly as several semi translucent boxes suddenly, silently appeared before them. Behind himself several screens appeared floating blinking in and out of existence, before solidifying and showing static. At first.

The group silently watched as he typed out a string of code. His fingers flying across the keyboards at a blinding pace, making it hard to discern what exactly he was typing out. He paused before pressing the enter key. He looked at the group, then to his hand turning to face the multi-screens.

All at once they lit up with different scenes- from different universes. Sans sat up, the whole group had to, they were all amazed and confused. Sans gasped, "How…How could this be…"

He was at a loss of words as his eyes homed in on one screen, it showed him, or at least. The short monster looked like him, he was dressed in a black hoodie, red sweater, red sneakers and black pants, a noticeable crack running down the side of his head. Hands in pocket waiting for someone. He was sweating, and one eye flared a defiant red, instead of the normal calm blue, Sans had been known for.

This small…monster looked up and grinned widely, his gold tooth glinting in the faded light. Everything was so wrong, instead of the normal golden hue the final corridor was known for, everything was faded, and an ugly shade of brown. Dust gathered in piles randomly around the room as he listened to the faint footsteps. He almost shook with anticipation as a lone human walked in, their clothes torn and tattered, a flower, curled around their neck.

This Sans chuckled as the human smiled excitedly and started to run towards them. They were stopped by blue magic. Their soul now heavy and sluggish.

"Heya…you've been kinda busy…. haven't you…"

Sans eyes, moved away from the scene and roved over every single screen- each one was similar to one another and yet very much different. Some he was talking to the human depending on the world he was in, his clothes seemed to change to reflect that, while still keeping a hint of his iconic laziness. While others showed him passing judgment down, and others still were totally off script of his universe. Weather he was eating at Grillby's in space of all places, or in a large flowery garden wearing the most ridiculous hooded robe, it was always following some sort of uniform.Through it all, watching everything, he felt this rush of nostalgia, or…. De ja vu.

It made him sick to his stomach.

{Now you see, some worlds are far worse off than the current, to reset now would run the chance of intermingling with one of these broken worlds…Some are particularly dangerous. Such as 1hr34d 3- monsters eliminating monsters becoming twisted versions of themselves, hopeless beings with now real purpose only to kill and be free. In all honesty 1hr34d was the best world to hope for in this sort of situation…. More still the universes are evolving and ever building.}

He flicked his hands as the screens shut off one by one. Leaving only a static filled screen behind. Sans sighed and rubbed his temple. "So what- what does this have to do with anything."

{To keep them from resetting- going back isn't the problem or answer… going forward is key to solving your problem…I've been watching your predicament for a while, since before the first reset… I've noticed an anomaly following- a glitch of red. Something that should not be there.}

Papyrus moved both legs in front of himself and rested his chin on his knees," no foolin' huh- what is it?"

The monster typed slowly as he brought up a large screen, one of them right before their fight with Flowey and Temmie. It played through their argument, Sans groaned, it was like listening to two squeaky toys screaming at one another, then froze. Right before him and Papyrus came on the scene something red slowly started to creep up the leg and stem of the plant and animal respectively. Sans and Papyrus leaned in to get a better look as the children moved away in disgust.

It was like watching blood, running in reverse, the strange part was neither creature noticed as they were slowly being drawn in. The only saving grace of the pair was actually Sans and Papyrus slowly coming up.

In a strange moment of almost sentience, it slipped back into the earth before either monster arriving could see or notice. Sans gasped out," The hell did we just see???" He looked to the other monster who was just as baffled as he was. He desperately wanted to smoke but knew there was not point to it here. Everyone turned their heads as the screen blinked out of existence with a flick of Gaster's hand.

{I have a theory…But I believe no one will like it, nor will they believe me.}

Papyrus laughed leaning back, "Buddy we're in a room that shouldn't exist with kids, that shouldn't be here- with a person who is could be our dad, uncle, grandfather, brother, friend- hell mother or lover- I'm gonna say we'll believe whatever you say at this point."

The monster weakly shook, they took it as a sign of chuckling.

{very well…I believe the anomaly here, the one responsible for all that has happened thus far. Is Lady Toriels and Lord Asgores child-}

Sans rose a brow as Papyrus tilted his head in confusion. "What you mean these kids?"

{No- the first….}

Sans looked down and rubbed his chin now sitting cross-legged, "The…. dead…ones Asriel-"

Papyrus shook his head," Mk, I think that's what they called him?"

{No, not monster…. the first fallen.}

The shadow who had been silent up until that point spoke cryptically.

"Ashes to Ashes

Dust to us,

The flowerbed sleeper

Has awaken from thus…."

{I believe the culprit you are looking for, the one who has done everything thus far, is first fallen children. Chara…. And Frisk…}

Both humans sat silently.


End file.
